Listen to your heart
by Vampirediaries87
Summary: Et si deux ennemis , deux personnes que tout oppose tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde =) Voilà j'ai décidé de commencer cette fiction sur Klaus et elena . J'ai choisis de la faire sur ce couple car c'est original , que j'aime bien Klaus et que je trouve qu'il ny'a pas a beaucoup de fictions sur eux ! Donc j'en rajoute une en espèrant qu'elle vous plaiera . **

**Quelques petites infos : **

**- Stefan n'ai pas parti avec Klaus **

**- Je reprendrais certains éléments de la saison 3 mais sinon le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination =)**

Voici le chapitre 1 :

Elena Gilbert était partie de Mystic Falls depuis maintenant un an accompagné de ses deux meilleures amies Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett ainsi que de son frère . Elle habitait maintenant dans la maison de son père biologique John Gilbert qui se situait près d'une forêt aux abords de la ville de Willow Creek . Caroline habitait avec Tyler et Bonnie avec son frère Jérémy en ville , Elena avait préféré rester seule .

Cela faisait un an maintenant que sa tante Jenna avait été tué par Klaus et qu'elle avait faillit mourrir si John ne lui avait pas donné sa vie . Cela faisait aussi un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu Stefan et Damon . Au début ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir mais elle les avaient finalement convaincus . De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu être avec eux , elle était humaine par conséquent elle vieillirait alors qu'ils étaient vampires et qu'ils resteraient figés dans leur éternelle jeunesse .

Elena voulait recommencer sa vie à zéro après ce qu'il s'était passé . Caroline , Bonnie et Jérémy voulaient l'accompagné dans sa nouvelle vie afin qu'elle ne soit pas totalement seule et elle avait acceptée . Les premiers mois avaient étaient très difficile sans Damon et Stefan et ses amies et Jérémy avaient été très présents pour elle , sa tristesse était un peu partie mais il resterait toujours ce vide dans son coeur .

Vers 18h , un soir d'hiver , la jeune fille avait finit le lycée et comme à son habitude elle prit le bus pour rentrer chez elle . Après dix minutes de voyage le bus la déposa au bord de la route , elle descendit et fut accueillit par la fraîcheur de la température extérieure . Elena frissona , elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'hiver .Il faisait nuit ,seule la lune éclairait son chemin et comme à son habitude elle emprunta le chemin qui longeait la forêt pour se rendre chez elle .

Le silence régnait et seul le bruit de ses bottines à talon était audible . Mais d'un coup , un bruit retentit dans la forêt , Elena s'arrêta et scruta les alentours mais n'aperçue rien alors elle reprit sa marche . Le bruit recommença et Elena s'arrêta de nouveau . Le bruit ressemblait à des pas marchant à travers la forêt qui semblait se diriger vers elle .

- " **Il y a quelqu'un ?** demanda Elena en regardant dans la direction où semblait provenir le bruit

Personne ne répondit et le bruit ne cessait pas . Elena écouta une nouvelle fois et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas des pas d'humains mais plutôt ceux d'un animal . Elle reprit donc son chemin mais alors qu'elle arrivait bientôt chez elle un loup apparu devant elle . Les battements de son coeur se mirent à accélérer , elle avait peur . Le loup au pelage noir restait pour l'instant immobile lui barrant le chemin et la scrutant de ses yeux jaunes . Elle pu remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus gros que les loups normaux . Elena se pencha prudemment pour ramasser un caillou sur le bord du chemin .

- " **Va t-en !** cria t-elle en jetant le caillou en direction du loup .

Celui-ci l'évita et plaqua ses oreilles en arrière , retroussa ses babines pour laisser apparaître ses crocs . Il était clairement en colère , il poussa un grognement . Elena recula prudemment mais elle trébucha sur une plaque de verglas et s'écroula sur le sol froid . Elle tenta de se relever mais le loup se jeta sur elle et l'immobilisa en plaçant ses pattes puissantes de chaque côtés de son corps . Elena était terrifiée , elle allait sans doute mourrir .

La bête avait toujours ses babines retroussées et de la bave coulait de sa gueule jusque dans le cou de la jeune fille . L'animal approcha ses crocs dangereusement de sa gorge , elle était la proie , il était le prédateur . Il huma son odeur comme pour se délecter de son festin à venir . Elle savait qu'elle allait mourrir mais malgrè sa peur , elle décida de le regarder droit dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur même si le loup pouvait sentir qu'elle était terrifiée . Alors que ses crocs allait déchiqueter sa gorge il disparu d'un coup sans qu'Elena n'est eut le temps de le voir partir .

La jeune fille se releva doucement , encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer , pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de s'enfermer à double tour . Elle se prépara à manger et s'installa devant la télé .

- " **Bonsoir à tous , j'ai une tragique nouvelle pour notre ville . Aujourd'hui vers 10 h deux personnes ont été retrouvés mort dans la forêt aux abords de la ville . Leurs corps n'ont pas encore été identifiés et nous ne savons pas comment ils ont pu mourrir . Nous vous tiendrons informé si nous avons d'autres informations .**

Elena laissa tomber sa fourchette . Ce loup noir qu'elle avait vu , il était très probable qu'il est tué ces deux personnes alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en vie ?

La jeune fille partit se coucher repensant au fait que partout où elle allait des gens mourraient .

**Je sais que c'est court mais comme je le dis toujours , c'est une introduction histoire de vous mettre dans le bain ^^ , Reviews ? dites-moi si ça vous as plu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous n'avez pas été beaucoup à me laisser des reviews pour mon 1er chapitre mais je tiens à remercier ce qui m'en ont laissé et j'espère que vous serez un peu plus nombreux à m'en laissé pour le deuxième chapitre =)**

Le lendemain , Elena se rendit au lycée et elle avait parcourut beaucoup plus vite le chemin de chez elle jusqu'à son arrêt de bus de peur de revoir le loup mais à son plus grand soulagement elle ne l'avait pas vu . En arrivant au lycée , elle retrouva Bonnie et Caroline .

- " Hey les filles , vous avez entendu hier à la télé deux personnes ont été retrouvées mortes dans la forêt , annonça Caroline .

- " Oui j'ai vu ça , soupira Elena . Partout où je vais il faut que des gens meurent , peut-être que je devrais disparaître de la Terre comme ça je ne porterais pas le malheur autour de moi .

- " Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Bonnie , tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute et en plus on ne sait même pas de quoi ils sont morts .

- " Je suis d'accord avec Bonnie tu ne peux pas rejeter la faute sur toi . Tu as décidée de recommencer ta vie à zéro , je sais que tu as eus beaucoup de surnaturel dans ta vie mais il n'y en a pas partout , la normalité existe , dit Caroline .

- " Eh bien pas pour moi , répondit Elena . Tu appel sa normale de vivre avec une de mes meilleures amies vampire et l'autre qui est une sorcière , chuchota t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende à part les deux filles concernées .

Caroline et Bonnie la regardèrent blessés par ses paroles .

- " Désolée les filles , c'est juste que ... commença Elena se rendant compte de ses précédentes paroles .

- " Non ça va t'inquiète pas on comprend . Mais avoue au moins que tes amies surnaturelles te sont bien utiles , dit Bonnie en riant .

Elena souria et acquieça puis prit ses deux meilleures amies dans ses bras , qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait sans elles ?

Le soir , alors qu'Elena empruntait le chemin pour rentrer chez elle le loup réapparut . La jeune fille sursauta il n'était qu'a quelques mètres d'elle .

- " Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria t-elle .

Le loup se contenta de la fixer comme l'autre fois sans faire un seul mouvement . Elena savait qu'a tout moment il pouvait l'attaquer et qu'elle pouvait mourrir .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda t-elle .

Le silence régnait toujours dans la forêt , elle se trouvait stupide de parler à un loup alors que celui-ci ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'elle disait . L'animal avança alors dans sa direction et elle craignait le pire . Et de nulle part un autre loup blanc surgit et se positionna juste devant Elena en grognant . La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise , ce loup était magnifique et son pelage semblait doux comme de la soie mais ce n'était qu'une apparence . Le loup blanc regarda le loup noir férocement en plaquant ses oreilles en arrière comme pour lui dire de partir mais celui-ci resta sur sa position . Ils semblaient se livrer un combat pour savoir qui aurait Elena . Le loup blanc bondit sur elle plantant ses griffes accérés dans le manteau de la jeune fille ce qui lui arracha un hurlement . Le poids du loup sur elle l'empêchait de respirer et de se déplacer , tout échappatoire était impossible . Mais le loup noir projeta de tout son poids le loup blanc qui atterit quelques mètres loin d'Elena .

Elle se releva le plus vite possible et croisa le regard du loup noir qui semblait lui dire de partir . Elle ne se fit pas prier et couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez elle . Dans sa course elle se retourna et vit les deux loups se battrent férocement ne se faisant aucun cadeau . Elle atteignit enfin sa maison le coeur battant et les jambes tremblantes . Elle s'effondra sur le canapé , en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver si le loup noir n'était pas intervenu . Il lui avait sauver la vie et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant .

Les semaines suivantes elle ne revit plus le loup et sa vie revenue à la normale . Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa mésavanture voulant garder ça pour elle et ne pas alerter ses amies ou son frère . Aux informations , le journaliste avait annoncé que la cause de la mort des deux personnes retrouvés dans la forêt n'était pas d'origine humaine mais plutôt animale . Les habitants de Willow Creek évitaient donc d'aller autour et dedans la forêt . Bonnie , Caroline et Jérémy étaient inquiet pour Elena comme elle habitait près de la forêt . Ils lui proposèrent de venir habiter avec eux en ville mais elle refusa alors Jérémy lui remit une harbalète qu'il avait gardé au cas où si quelque chose de surnaturel se reproduisait et elle l'accepta .

Tout les soirs , quand elle rentrait chez elle , elle voyait deux yeux jaunes briller dans la nuit . Le loup était toujours là dans la forêt l'observant en cachette . Elena trouvait son comportement assez étrange mais n'avez pas chercher à l'approcher . La jeune fille s'habituait petit à petit à sa présence et cela devenait une habitude , elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là et elle ne le serait sans doute jamais .

La veille de Noël , vers 20h alors qu'Elena regardait tranquillement la télévision son chat , Caramel , qui était couché sur elle miaula .

- " Tu as faim ? demanda t-elle en caressant la tête de son animal de compagnie .

Le chat miaula encore et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit d'Elena qui commença à préparer à manger pour son chat . Soudainement , l'animal se déplaça jusqu'à la porte fenêtre et se mit à observer quelque chose dehors . Elena arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'approcha à son tour de la porte fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose mais elle ne vit rien car il faisait nuit . Puis le chat partit rapidement se réfugier sous la table de la cuisine ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils de sa propriétaire .

Tout à coup , elle aperçue deux yeux jaunes brillants dans la nuit puis elle put distinguer le loup noir qui était sur sa terasse . Elle alla s'équiper pour se rendre dehors et prit l'harbalète que lui avait donné Jérémy . Elena posa prudemment un pied sur la terasse recouverte de neige en prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste brusque . L'animal l'observait calmement , elle avait caché l'harbalète dans ses mains qu'elle tenait derrière son dos .

Soudain , elle l'a sortie et pointa l'arme sur lui . La bête grogna en faisant ressortir ses crocs ce qui fit frissoner Elena mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer le loup s'élança à toute vitesse vers elle , réussit à lui prendre l'arme des mains et la jeter plus loin afin qu'Elena ne puisse pas l'atteindre . L'animal avait plaqué ses oreilles en arrière mécontent qu'Elena avait essayé de le blessé . La jeune fille resta figée n'osant plus faire aucun geste , elle était paralysée par la peur mais aussi par le froid . Ses grognements lui glaça le sang . Le loup qui était déjà près d'elle avança encore laissant l'empreinte de ses pattes dans la neige faisant reculé Elena . Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il essait de me faire peur pour au final ne rien faire ? Elena recula afin d'atteindre l'intérieur chaud et sécurisant de sa maison .

Un coup de feu retentit dans le calme de la nuit faisant sursauté à la fois Elena mais aussi le loup . La jeune fille savait ce qu'il se passait , elle avait lu dans le journal que cette nuit il y aurait la chasse aux loups qui démarrerait et durerait pendant deux nuits d'affilées . La bête partit comme une flèche sans qu'Elena ne s'en soit aperçue , elle retourna donc dans sa maison contente qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé même si ce loup l'intriguait à toujours être autour d'elle sans jamais lui faire de mal .

Le lendemain, Elena entendit encore les coups de feu annonçant la réouverture de la chasse aux loups qui hier soir avait duré jusqu'à trois heures du matin . La jeune fille attendait devant la porte fenêtre de sa cuisine en regardant dehors espérant voir le loup . Elle était sans doute folle pour attendre sa visite car à n'importe quel moment il pouvait la tuée mais malgrè ça elle s'était attachée à lui .

Elle attendit au moins une heure et voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas là elle s'apprettait à sans aller quand elle aperçue les deux yeux jaunes si familier maintenant . Elle se hâta de s'habiller puis sortit pour le voir mais elle remarqua quand il s'approcha un peu d'elle qu'il boitait . Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et voir qu'il saignait à sa patte avant droite .

- " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal , je veux juste voir ta blessure , dit Elena en espérant que l'animal la comprenait .

Le loup resta immobile et laissa Elena s'approcher . La jeune fille regarda de plus près et tendit la main à l'endroit de la blessure pour la touché ce qui provoqua un grognement du loup .

- " Désolée , dit Elena .

La blessure était assez profonde et elle saignait beaucoup . Tout à coup il se produisit une chose à laquelle Elena ne s'attendait absolument pas . Le loup se transforma en humain juste devant elle et son corps retomba nu , dos à elle dans la neige . Elena haleta encore sous le choc mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse au plus vite sinon l'homme qui était allongé sur sa terrasse mourrait de froid . Elle courrut chercher une couverture à l'intérieur et revint sur sa terasse pour couvrir l'homme . Mais elle se rendit compte d'une chose et mit une main devant sa bouche en état ce choc . L'homme qui était en ce moment même inconscient sur sa terasse était Klaus .

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant de posté le troisième chapitre j'aimerais répondre aux reviews : **

**Lyta : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement , ta review me fait plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise . Pour ce qui est des fictions delena j'en ai écrit une mais j'avoue que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de diffèrent . **

**Kelly : Merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! eh oui il ya très peu de fic sur Klaus et elena en français =/ **

**Nana Anais : Je suis contente de pouvoir te compter parmis mes fidèles lectrices ! Klaus a protégé Elena uniquement dans ses propres interêts bien sûr ;)**

**Belladu57 et Rafiki : merci pour vos reviews !**

**Sachez que vos reviews sont très appréciées et elles m'encouragent à continuer cette fiction , merci à vous !**

**Place au chapitre trois :**

Elena resta figée elle n'allait pas aider l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie ! Mais en même temps il lui avait sauvé la vie l'autre jour quand le loup blanc avait faillit la tuer . Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se maudit intérieurement pour ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire . Elena fit comme elle put pour ammener Klaus dans la chambre d'ami . Elle le déposa sur le lit et le couvrit puis alla chercher des abits que John avait laisser dans sa maison . Ensuite elle s'installa dans un fauteuil juste en face du lit et garda son harbalète à côté d'elle .

Après 30 minutes , la jeune fille avait soif et décida donc d'aller dans la cuisine en emportant son harbalète avec elle . Elle ouvrit la porte du placard mais au moment où elle l'a referma Klaus était juste devant elle . Elle sursauta et les battements de son coeur se mirent à accelérer . Elena prit l'harbalète et la pointa dans sa direction en reculant un peu pour s'éloigner de lui .

- " Tu sais très bien que ça ne me tuera pas , dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui arrachant l'arme des mains .

La jeune fille réagit aussitôt en ouvrant un tiroir , prenant un couteau et en l'enfonçant dans l'abdomen de Klaus . Celui-ci cria de douleur et Elena courru pour sortir dehors . Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de sortit Klaus la tira en arrière et la plaqua contre un mur .

- " Je croyais que tu étais morte ? mais je peux facilement arranger ça .

Il l'a prit par le cou et la souleva de terre puis il fronça les sourcils et rédéposa la jeune fille sur le sol .

- " Où as-tu eut ce collier ? demanda t-il en désignant le collier que Stefan avait offert à Elena .

- " C'est Stefan qui me l'a offert , répondit-elle froidement en reprenant son souffle comme elle le pouvait .

- " Stefan ... Il parut surpris puis continua . Ce collier appartenait à ma soeur et tu va me le rendre tout de suite !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , comment le collier qu'elle portait en ce moment même pouvait appartenir à une vampire originelle ? et comment Stefan se l'était-il procurer ?

Klaus voulut arracher le collier d'Elena mais dès qu'il le toucha il ressentit une sensation de brûlure et il retira vivement sa main .

- " Vervaine , sourit Elena contente qu'il se soit fait mal .

L'hybride la foudroya du regard .

- " Vois-tu j'ai passer plusieurs mois a essayé de créer des Hybrides mais ça n'a jamais marcher et je me demandais pourquoi car je pensais avoir tout fait comme il le fallait . Mais je découvre aujourd'hui que tu es vivante et que c'est à cause de toi que je ne peux pas faire d'hybride . En conséquence , je devrais te tuer mais je ne peux pas refaire le sacrifice donc nous allons aller voir une de mes connaissances qui est une sorcière et qui je suis sûr va trouver un moyen pour que je puisse enfin créer mes hybrides .

- Je n'irais nulle part avec toi ! siffla t-elle .

- " Tu n'as pas le choix .

Il l'a prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors de force sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire .

- " Laisse-moi au moins prendre mes affaires pour sortir à moins que tu ne veuilles que je meurs de froid , dit-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de Klaus .

Elle alla prendre son manteau et une écharpe sous le regard attentif de Klaus puis elle le suivit mais avant de quitter sa maison , voyant que Klaus ne la surveillait pas , elle quitta son collier et le laissa tomber par terre en espérant que ses amis le trouverait et qu'ils comprendraient qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose .

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Klaus démarra . Elena lui avait demandé plusieurs fois où ils allaient mais il ne lui dit rien . La jeune fille se retrouvait avec son pire ennemi enfermer dans une voiture , un vrai cauchemar pour elle .

Après plusieurs heures de route , Elena qui s'était endormit ouvrit les yeux . Le soleil était déjà levé et ils roulaient encore . Mais après quelques minutes , ils arrivèrent devant un bar nommé " Gloria " .

- Je pourrais savoir où nous sommes ? ronchonna Elena .

- " Bienvenue à Chicago Elena .

Il descendit de la voiture et Elena fit de même puis ils entrèrent dans le bar . Cela lui rappelait son voyage en Géorgie avec Damon .

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bar et une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années les accueillit .

- " Regardez qui voilà , dit la femme , ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu .

- " Oui , j'aurais besoin d'un service , annonça l'hybride .

- " Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie .

La femme regarda Elena et la détailla de la tête au pied ce qui porvoqua un sentiment désagréable chez Elena .

- " Et toi tu dois être le sosie , je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de voir un des sosies en vrai .

- " Et bien maintenant c'est fait , conclut Klaus . Elena je te présente Gloria .

Elena se contenta juste de la regarder et ne dit pas un mot . Gloria leur fit signe de s'asseoir à une table .

- " Alors pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ? demanda t-elle à Klaus .

- " J'ai chercher à créer d'autres hybride durant tout l'été et ça n'a jamais marcher . J'avais cru tout faire comme il le fallait , j'avais penser briser la malédiction mais il s'avère que j'ai découvert que le sosie est toujours vivant . Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un autre moyen pour que je puisse créer d'autres hybrides .

- " Il faudrait le collier de la sorcière originelle pour pouvoir la contacter . Elle seule connait le moyen pour créer d'autres hybrides . Amène-moi Rebekah .

- " Rebekah est quelque peu préoccupée . Pourquoi as t-on besoin d'elle ? demanda Klaus .

- " Parce que c'est elle qui à le collier dont on a besoin , informa Gloria .

Elena se sentit mal , elle avait laisser son collier chez elle , Klaus allait le découvrir et elle se ferait sans doute tuer .

**je sais que c'est court mais il falait que je coupe mon chapitre ici pour préserver le suspens ( m'en voulais pas )**


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 en espèrant qu'il vous plaiera :

Klaus eut un sourire , il n'avait pas besoin de ramener Rebekah à la vie puisque c'était Elena qui avait le collier .

**- " Pas besoin de Rebekah puisque c'est Elena qui à le collier .**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Elena pour montrer le collier à Gloria mais quand il retira l'écharpe d'Elena et qu'il s'aperçut que le collier n'était pas là il la foudroya du regard .

**- " Où est le collier ? cria t-il .**

**- " Je ... j'ai du le perdre , bégaya Elena .**

Klaus devint fou de rage , il l'a prit par la gorge et la lança à travers la pièce . Elle se fracassa le dos contre un mur et retomba inconsciente sur le sol . L'hybride commença à renverser la plupart des chaises et des tables qui se trouvaient dans le bar . Gloria l'arrêta en lui jetant un sort d'anévrisme , Klaus se tenait la tête et il s'effondra à terre .

**- " Stop , cria t-il de douleur .**

**- " Pour que j'arrête il va falloir que tu sorte de cette pièce et que tu me laisse soigner Elena , dit Gloria .**

**- " D'accord , se résigna Klaus entre deux cris .**

Gloria arrêta son sort et Klaus se releva puis partit dehors .

La sorcière se dirigea vers Elena et jeta un sort pour la guérir de sa commotion . La jeune fille se réveilla et recula quand elle vit Gloria .

**- " Tu n'a rien à craindre de moi je ne te veux pas de mal , la rassura Gloria .**

**- " Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Elena en se touchant la tête quand elle ressentit une douleur .**

**- " Klaus est devenu fou de rage quand il s'est aperçu que tu n'avais pas le collier et il t'a jeté contre un mur .**

**- " Je ne veux pas retourner avec lui , fait quelque chose , la supplia Elena .**

**- " Je suis désolé chérie mais je crains que tu n'est pas le choix , répondit Gloria .**

**- " Exactement , dit une voix derrière elles .**

**- " Je ne sais pas où est mon collier , reprit Elena en essayant de paraître sincère .**

**- " Je peux vérifier si tu mens ou pas , tu l'a bien vite oublier , dit l'hybride en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle .**

Elena détourna le regard sachant très bien que Klaus allait l'hypnotiser . Il la força à le regarder en tournant le visage de la jeune fille vers le sien , elle tenta de lui résister sans succès . Elle finit par le regarder avec toute la haine qu'elle lui portait ce qui fit sourire l'hybride . Il l'hypnotisa Elena et celle-ci lui dit qu'elle avait fait tomber son collier à l'entrée de chez elle . Klaus la relâcha puis la prit par le bras , la fit monter dans la voiture et ils prirent la direction de Willow Creek .

Ils firent le chemin sans dire un mot .Elena ne supportait pas d'être hypnotisé , pour elle , c'était comme si on lui enlevait toute dignité . Elle haissait vraiment Klaus , il la traitait comme une moins que rien . Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire car contre lui elle n'avait aucune chance mais elle pouvait au moins se défendre avec les mots . Elle a toujours était très forte dans les joutes verbales ,il faut dire qu'elle avait eut de l'entrainement avec Damon . Damon... il lui manquait tout comme Stefan . Rien que de penser à eux , faillit la faire pleurer mais elle devait être forte et ne pas pleurer devant Klaus , elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse . Elle regarda le paysage et la nuit qui tombait peu à peu . Elena décida de fermer les yeux en repensant à tout les bons moments qu'elle avait passer avec les deux frères .

Plusieurs heures plus tard ils étaient enfin arrivés chez Elena . Mais à sa grande surprise la lumière était allumée , Klaus le remarqua aussi .

**- " Qui est dans ta maison ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Je ne sais pas , peut-être Jérémy , répliqua t-elle .**

**- " Voilà ce que tu va faire , tu va rentré et récupérer le collier . Attention à ce que tu dira j'entendrais absolument tout , si tu laisse échapper ne serais-ce qu'un seul indice que je te retiens prisonnière je le tuerai , compris ?**

Elena le foudroya du regard , elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il la traite comme sa "prisonnière " mais par dessus tout elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue Jérémy .

La jeune fille descendit de la voiture et Klaus la suivit en se cachant dehors pour écouter la conversation d'Elena .

**- " Elena ! dit Jérémy en voyant sa soeur , tu nous a fait peur , j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose .**

Elena fut acueillit par son frère qui l'a prit dans ses bras et elle s'aperçut que Caroline , Bonnie et Tyler étaient aussi ici .

**- " Où étais-tu ? demanda Bonnie inquiète .**

**- " J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air il fallait que je m'éloigne un peu de la ville , répondit Elena .**

**- " Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenue , on était très inquiet pour toi , déclara Caroline .**

Elena voulut répondre mais elle fut interromput par Tyler .

**- " Attendez une minute , je sens une odeur inconnue . C'est à la fois une odeur de loup et de vampire , je n'ai jamais sentit ça .**

Elena se sentit mal , Tyler avait détecter la présence de Klaus grâce à son flair de loup-garou . C'est à ce moment là que Klaus apparut et tout le monde dans la salle se figea .

**- " Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bonnie .**

**- " Il veut récupérer mon collier , annonça Elena . Pour qu'il puisse faire d'autres hybrides .**

**- " Il en est hors de question je ne laisserais jamais faire ça , déclara Bonnie qui prit le collier .**

Elle jeta un sort dessus et le collier flotta dans l'air . Klaus essaya de l'attraper mais se fut impossible car une barrière invisible l'en empêchait .

**- " Tu va me le payer , avertit Klaus .**

L'hybride se déplaca à vitesse vampirique vers Jérémy mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre il fut arrêter par Caroline qui s'était mise en travers de son chemin . Il ne mit pas longtemps à la balancer et elle atterit dans un des murs .

**- " Caroline ! crièrent t-ils .**

La vampire blonde se releva aussitôt prête à l'attaquer encore une fois l'hybride si il le fallait .

Klaus poursuivit son chemin et reteint Jérémy comme prisonnier.

**- " Donne-moi tout de suite le collier ou il meurt ! menaça t-il .**

Elena regarda déséspérément Bonnie , elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'elle lui donne le collier .La sorcière tenta toute fois une dernière chose et commença a réciter un sort . L'hybride hurla et tomba à terre , il essayait de bouger mais il n'y avait rien à faire il était cloué au sol . Jérémy qui était libérer de l'emprise de Klaus se releva et alla rejoindre Elena .

**- " Allez-y partez ! dit Bonnie , le sort ne durera pas longtemps !**

Juste à ce moment là Klaus pu bouger et retenu Bonnie qu'il prit par le cou .

**- " Le jeu est finit ! tu va libérer ce collier et me le donner ou tu meurs ! avertit l'hybride .**

**- " Donne lui le collier , déclara Elena . Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre .**

Bonnie soupira et fit rendescendre le collier et le lança vers Klaus qui le prit immédiatement et la relâcha .

Et avant que tout le monde n'est pu s'en rendre compte Klaus prit Elena et ils partirent .

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent à Chicago pour la deuxième fois .

**- " J'espère qu'on ne va pas tout le temps voyager ! râla Elena .**

**- " On ira où je voudrais , c'est moi qui commande , lui rappela Klaus .**

Elena souffla , elle n'avait plus envie de voir Klaus , il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air et ça tombait bien puisqu'ils étaient arrivés . Elle sortit de la voiture et Klaus lui barra le chemin alors qu'elle avait à peine fait un pas .

**- " Où vas-tu ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Loin de toi , dit-elle en le contournant .**

L'hybride l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena en arrière .

**- " Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! nous allons aller à l'ancien appartement de Stefan et pendant que j'irais ammener le collier à Gloria tu restera dans l'appartement , dit-il en l'hypnotisant .**

Elena se maudit de ne pas porter son collier , maintenant elle ne pouvait pas sortir de l'appartement mais au moins elle ne le verrait pas pendant un moment puisqu'il allait amener le collier à Gloria .

Klaus et Elena arrivèrent à l'appartement . Quand ils entrèrent , Elena remarqua la poussière qui avait recouvert les meubles signe que personne n'était venu ici depuis bien longtemps . C'était un petit appartement mais il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait .

**- " A tout à l'heure , et pas de bêtise , avertit Klaus avant de refermé la porte .**

Elena soupira , il n'y avait rien à faire et elle avait eut une longue journée . Elle se dirigea vers l'unique lit et s'y asseya . Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et trouva un journal intime : celui de Stefan . Elle feuilleta quelques pages et elle fut choquée . Stefan racontait tout les meurtres qu'il avait commis , comment il s'en était sortit grâce à Lexi ... La jeune fille avait dû mal a imaginer Stefan tuer des gens et pourtant tout était décrit dans son journal , de vrai atrocité .

Mais bientôt le sommeil l'a gagna , elle mit le journal sur la table de nuit et s'allongea sur le lit pour dormir .

**Review please ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ? bref voici le 5ème chapitre en espèrant avoir plus de 2 reviews pour ce chapitre ...**

Quand Klaus arriva il trouva Elena complètement endormit . Il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme , son visage était détendue et un faible sourire se formait sur ses lèvres . Elle devait faire un beau rêve . Klaus ne voulait pas la réveiller , il voulait observer toute la nuit la silhouette de cette ange endormit qui lui rappeler tant Charlotte , la première pétrova et son premier amour . Klaus se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver , il détestait ressentir ça . Mais une soudaine envie de se rapprocher d'elle le fit taire ses pensées . Il s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la joue . A ce contact , Elena commença à bouger et ouvrit les yeux pour aperçevoir Klaus qui s'était rendu à l'autre bout de la pièce .

- "** Alors tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?** demanda t-il alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire .

- "** Pourquoi ça t'interesse de savoir ça ? pour tout te dire je préfèrerais que tu me tue plutôt que de rester avec toi** , répondit-elle .

- " **Oh non ça ne marche pas comme ça , si je te tue maintenant ça serait trop facile** , rétorqua t-il avec un sourire sadique .

Elena le foudroya du regard .

- "** Comment savais-tu que cet appartement appartenait à Stefan ?** demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet .

- " **Que tu me crois où non , à l'époque Stefan et moi étions amis , nous nous considérions même comme des frères . Il m'a emmener plusieurs fois ici . Je vois que tu as découvert son journal** , constata t-il en regardant le journal sur la table de nuit .

- " **Il y a des choses très ...**

- "** Choquantes ?** finit t-il à sa place .** Pourtant ça ne devrait pas te choquer étant donné que tu vis entourée de vampire . Mais je suis sûr que venant de Stefan tu ne t'attendais pas à ça .**

Elena ne répondit rien , elle ne pouvait pas croire que Stefan avait tué autant de personne qu'il le décrit dans son journal .

- " **Il y a une chose que tu n'a pas encore vu** , dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers une bibliothèque .

Il l'ouvrit et derrière il y avait une sorte de placard secret . Elena fronça les sourcils intriguée , Klaus lui fit signe de venir . Quand elle arriva , il la fit entrer et elle découvrit des listes de nom .

- " **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda t-elle .

- " **Les victimes de Stefan** , annonça l'hybride .

- "** Non** , dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible .

Toutes ses personnes avaient été tués par Stefan ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte de se placard et c'est ce qu'elle fit . Elle s'asseya sur le lit encore sous le choc et se passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux .

- " **Ce n'est pas possible il n'a pas pu faire ça , pas lui !** s'exclama t-elle .

- " **Toutes les preuves sont là Elena , que tu le crois ou non c'est la vérité** , déclara Klaus qui sourit au comportement d'Elena .

- "** Stop ! je ne veux plus entendre quoi que se soit , je suis fatiguée j'aimerais dormir !**

- "** Comme tu voudras mais dans la vie il faut faire face à la vérité et elle n'est pas toujours belle** , conclut Klaus en s'installant dans un fauteuil pour la nuit .

Elena le regarda bizarrement , elle était étonnée qu'il la laisse dormir sur le lit .

- "** Quoi ? ce n'ait pas parce que je suis sadique que je ne suis pas galant . A moins que tu veuilles que je te rejoigne** , dit-il d'un ton suggestif .

- "** Galant , toi ?**

Elena se mit à éclater de rire . Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir , Klaus était tellement bizarre parfois . L'hybride avait lui aussi envie de rire , Elena avait un rire communicatif mais il se retint et la foudroya du regard ce qui eut l'effet de la calmer imédiatemment .

Elena roula les yeux et se blottit dans les couvertures pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil .

Le lendemain quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Klaus qui était à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle .

- " **AAHH !** cria t-elle en reculant le plus possible et en remontant les couvertures sur elle .

- " **Doucement chérie on se calme** , rétorqua t-il un sourire en coin .

- " **Ne m'appelle pas chérie** , dit-elle avec dédain en sortant du lit .

- "** Voilà quelqu'un qui est de mauvaise humeur** , constata l'hybride .

- "** Comment être de bonne humeur en te voyant dès le réveil ? je ne vois pas comment on peut l'être** .

- " **Toutes les filles rêverait d'être à ta place** , répondit Klaus .

- " **Et bien moi je souhaiterais être à la place des filles qui sont le plus loin de toi** , dit-elle en claquant la porte de la salle de bain pour aller se laver .

Klaus sourit , il avait réussit à l'énerver et il adorait ça .

Elena ressortit une heure plus tard de la salle de bain . Elle avait fait exprès de prendre son temps pour énerver l'hybride mais à son grand désespoir ça n'avait pas marcher .

- " **Aller en route . On va tout de suite aller voir Gloria** , dit Klaus .

- "** Je ne bouge pas temps que je n'aurais rien manger** , répondit Elena en croisant les bras .

- " **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer il n'y a rien à manger ici étant donner que ça n'a pas été habité depuis des années . Donc si tu ne sors pas d'ici tu n'auras pas à manger** , sourit Klaus .

Elena le foudroya du regard mais elle reconnue qu'il avait raison alors elle le suivit . Le ventre de la jeune fille gargouillait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient .

- " **Bon puisque tu as si faim nous allons d'abord aller manger et ensuite on ira voir Gloria** , soupira Klaus .

Elena sourit ,ils allaient manger enfin elle allait mangé . Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant pour prendre le petit déjeuner et une serveuse les fit installer à une table pour deux et leur apporta la carte .

Elena vit la serveuse revenir pour prendre leur commande et celle-ci lança un regard insistant à Klaus . Elena le remarqua et tira la serveuse de sa comtemplation en lui disant :

- " **Je souhaiterais commander si ça ne vous dérange pas** .

La serveuse l'a presque foudroyer du regard pour l'avoir interromput mais elle prit enfin sa commande . Une fois que la serveuse eut tourner le dos , Klaus rigola .

- " **Jalouse ?** demanda t-il .

- "** Non , j'essayais juste d'éviter à cette fille de faire une énorme bêtise en croyant que tu valais la peine qu'on s'interesse à toi** , répondit-elle sarcastiquement .

- "** On a du répondant à ce que je vois** , rétorqua t-il .

Elena lui sourit sarcastiquement et juste après la serveuse revient avec leur commande et Klaus ne manqua pas de soutenir le regard de celle-ci qui lui sourit d'un air niais .

Elena roula des yeux mais ne pouvais quand même pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie ... STOP ! se dit-elle intérieurement . Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse ! surtout pas à cause de Klaus .

Le repas se termina et ils sortirent du restaurant mais Elena se rendit compte d'une chose : elle n'avait pas pu prendre de vêtements en partant de chez elle .

- " **Il faut qu'on aille acheter des vêtements car tu ne m'a pas laisser le temps d'en emporter .Il faut aussi de la nourriture comme ça j'aurais des provisions dans l'appartement à moins que tu ne veuilles m'emmener au restaurant tout les jours ?**

- " Tu n'est pas ici pour des vacances ! c'est moi qui décide ce que l'on fait et toi tu me suit et tu tais ! ordonna t-il .

L'hybride commença à marcher mais il s'aperçut qu'Elena ne le suivait pas alors il la prit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le suivre .

- "** Tu peux m'arracher les cheveux mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'obéirai bien au contraire !** s'exclama t-elle .

Klaus la relâcha .

- " **Ok , on va aller prendre ce dont tu as besoin mais après tu ne me demande plus rien , compris !**

Elena fut surprise qu'il finisse par accepter . Elle se contenta d'hoché la tête .

Ils entrèrent dans un grand centre commerciale , puis ils se dirigèrent directement dans une boutique de vêtement . Elena parcoura les rayons en quête d'habits tandis que Klaus l'attendait devant les cabines d'essayage . Elle prit quelques slim , des pulls , des chausettes et des sous-vêtements . Puis elle aperçut une robe noire qui lui plaisait bien . Elle l'essaya , celle-ci lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et épousait parfaitement ses courbes . Mais alors qu'elle contemplait son reflet dans la glace Klaus apparu derrière elle ce qui la fit sursauter .

- " **Sors d'ici !** lui dit-elle .

- " **Je n'ai pas très envie** , répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en la détaillant de la tête au pied .** Cette robe te va très bien .**

- " **Sors !** , répéta t-elle en s'éloignant de lui au maximum pour venir se coller de l'autre côté de la cabine .

Klaus sourit et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle en collant son corps contre le sien .

- " **Je pourrais te contraindre à faire ce que je veux** , murmura t-il à l'oreille d'Elena ce qui l'a fit frémir .

- " **Tu n'osera pas le faire** , répondit Elena en le mesurant du regard .

Ils étaient si proche que si l'un d'eux bougeait leurs lèvres se toucheraient .

- " **N'en sois pas si sûre .**

Une fraction de seconde plus tard Elena se retrouva seule dans la cabine . Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller puis elle sortit de la cabine .

- " **As-tu finit ?** demanda Klaus .

- "** Oui ,** dit Elena en lui adressant à peine un regard pour aller reposer la robe .

-"** Attends , tu ne vas quand même pas reposer cette robe ?** interrogea t-il .

Elena ne lui répondit pas et reposa la robe puis se dirigea vers la caisse pour que Klaus paye ses vêtements .

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ? Reviews ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! en espérant qu'il vous plaiera . Il est plus long que les autres ( j'ai fais un effort concernant la longueur de mon chapitre ^^) **

**Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre =)**

_Précédemment :_

_Elena ne lui répondit pas et reposa la robe puis se dirigea vers la caisse pour que Klaus paye ses vêtements ._

Ensuite ils allèrent faire les courses dans le silence le plus total puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et allèrent voir Gloria .

**- " Alors où en est-tu ? demanda Klaus à la sorcière .**

**- " J'ai réussi à la contacter mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas t'aider , répondit Gloria .**

**- " C'était prévisible , elle et moi nous n'avons jamais été de grands amis . Contact la maintenant je vais lui parler , dit l'hybride .**

**- " Comme tu voudras mais je doute que ça change quelque chose , déclara Gloria en installant tout ce dont il lui fallait pour contacter la sorcière originelle .**

La sorcière commença à réciter le sort en fermant les yeux et bientôt elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux .

**- " Niklaus j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'aider , dit Gloria avec une voix diffèrente .**

**- " Tu me dois bien ça , maman , répondit Klaus de l'émotion dans la voix . **

Elena qui restait en retrait avait comprit que la sorcière originelle était donc la mère de Klaus . Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait qu'elle lui était redevable .

**- " Si j'ai jeté ce sort sur toi c'est uniquement pour protéger mes enfants et ...**

**- " Parce que je ne suis pas ton fils peut-être ? le coupa t-il . Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié je suis la honte de la famille ! grogna Klaus .**

**- " Niklaus tu sais très bien que c'est faux , pour moi tu as toujours été mon fils et tu le sera toujours , répondit la sorcière . Je devais jeter ce sort sur toi pour rétablir l'équilibre de la nature et je sais que tu m'en veux ...**

**- " Non tu ne sais rien du tout , j'avais confiance en toi ! Mais tu m'a privée d'une partie de moi et ensuite comme si ça ne suffisait pas tu m'a rejeté !**

**- " Je suis tellement désolée , répliqua t-elle . **

**- " Tes excuses ne servent à rien , assume les conséquences de tes actes . Je te déteste chaque jour de m'avoir fait ça , tu aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'aller voir un autre homme que Mikael !**

Klaus avait la rage en lui, tout ses siècles qu'il avait passé à en vouloir à sa mère de l'avoir privé d'une partie de lui même .

**- " Mais maintenant j'ai enfin réussit à récupérer ma partie loup-garou et cette fois-ci personne ne me la reprendra !**

**- " Je suis désolée que tout ça soit arrivé mais tu devras rester le seul de ton espèce parce que je ne peux pas te dire quel est la solution pour que tu crée d'autres hybrides . Je dois respecter mon devoir de sorcière .**

**- " Tu préfère respecter ton devoir de sorcière plutôt que de t'occuper de ton fils , déclara Klaus blessé par les paroles de sa mère . Mais pourquoi je m'étonne de ça , reprit-il , tu ne me défendais jamais contre Mikael à l'époque !**

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Gloria indiquant que la sorcière originelle pleurait .

**- " J'avais peur de lui comme tout le monde et tu le sais , rétorqua t-elle .**

Klaus resta silencieux , cette discussion ne le mènerait nulle part . Mais il était d'accord avec sa mère , tout le monde avait peur de Mikael . Tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute .

**- " Sache que je t'aimerai toujours Niklaus . Au revoir mon fils , annonça la sorcière avant de quitter le corps de Gloria .**

Elena resta bouche-bée , la sorcière originelle avait été particulièrement méchante dans ses paroles . La jeune fille avait quand même de la peine pour Klaus , personne ne méritait d'entendre les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé envers Klaus surtout que c'était sa mère !

L'hybride avait le regard dans le vide , il avait pu parler à sa mère et lui dire ce qu'il avait ressentit durant tout ses siècles mais cela ne l'avait pas apaisé pour autant ... Quelques larmes faillirent s'échapper des yeux de Klaus mais il reprit son masque vide de toute émotion aussitôt .

**- " Que t'a t-elle dit ? demanda Gloria qui venait de reprendre ses esprits .**

**- " Elle ne veut pas m'aider ,répondit Klaus en ne s'étendant pas sur le sujet .**

Puis il partit du bar suivit par Elena .

En arrivant à l'appartement Klaus hypnotisa Elena en lui disant de ne pas quitter l'appartement .

**- " Où vas-tu ?** demanda t-elle en voyant que l'attitude du vampire n'était pas la même que d'habitude , il semblait ... bouleversé .

Klaus ne lui répondit pas et partit .

Elena soupira , elle se prépara à manger puis s'installa devant la télé . Après elle alla prendre une douche puis elle finit par ranger ses nouveaux habits dans le placard . Une fois qu'elle eut finit de tout ranger il lui restait une grande boite sur le lit . Elena l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait la robe qu'elle avait reposé en rayon . Klaus avait dû l'apporter sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive : elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire .

Alors qu'Elena dormait depuis quelques heures des coups à la porte la réveilla . Elle fronça les sourcils ,décida de se lever puis elle prit un couteau qu'elle cacha derrière son dos . La jeune fille se dirigea prudemment vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Klaus qui était saoul . Elena aida l'hybride qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes à rentrer à l'intérieur puis elle l'installa sur le canapé . Il devait avoir sacrément bu pour être dans un état pareil .

**- " Charlotte , c'est toi ? , dit Klaus en regardant Elena .**

Elena se demandait bien qui pouvait être Charlotte et qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais elle comprit que Klaus délirait .

**- " Je ne suis pas Charlotte , c'est Elena , répondit-elle .**

**- " Elena , répéta Klaus à moitier endormi . Toi aussi tu me déteste hein ? tout le monde me déteste .**

Oui elle le détestait , elle le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait . Mais elle se dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas lui dire étant donné qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal .

**- " Non je ne te déteste pas .**

Mais sa voix montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas sincère .

**- " Tu mens , remarqua Klaus qui se mit en position assise sur le canapé . Tout le monde me mens , reprit-il le regard dans le vide .**

Elena le regarda d'un air coupable, pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle avait de la peine pour lui . La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi lui dire car elle apréhendait sa réaction .

**- " Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça , à être le seul de mon espèce .**

Elena ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça , aussi humain et elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais plus . Si il voulait créer d'autres hybrides c'était au fond pour ne plus être seul .

**- " Personne n'est seul Klaus , il y a toujours quelqu'un qui nous aime , répondit Elena .**

**- " C'est faux , nia l'hybride , jamais personne ne m'a aimer ! Là seule personne qui m'a aimer et morte à cause de moi !**

**- " Tu vois bien que quelqu'un t'a aimer et ça se reproduira encore , déclara t-elle . Klaus , qui était cette fille ?**

**- " Arrête de faire semblant de vouloir t'interesser à ma vie ! cria l'hybride .**

**- " Je ne fais pas semblant je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé , rétorqua Elena .**

**- "Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! hurla t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en plantant son regard dans le sien .**

**- " Oui ! répondit-elle .**

Elena se demandait ce qu'il allait faire , peut-être allait-il la tuer ?

Klaus plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena et celle-ci fut surprise de ce qui lui arriva ensuite .

La jeune fille eut l'impression d'assister à la projection d'un film . Elle voyait Klaus qui courait après une fille qui ressemblait à Elena . Celle-ci en déduit que c'était Charlotte . Quand Klaus la rattrapa enfin il l'embrassa ce qui fit sourire Charlotte . Ils semblaient heureux . Puis la scène qui s'offrait devant les yeux d'Elena changea subitement et elle vit Klaus en train de supplier une femme . Des cris retentissait et Elena vit Charlotte en larmes . Puis tout à coup les cris s'arrêtèrent et Charlotte tomba au sol sans vie . Puis la femme prit le sang de Charlotte , le mit dans une coupelle mélangé à d'autre ingrédien et récita un sort . Elena vit Klaus aller auprès de Charlotte , sa tristesse était indescriptible . Puis elle vit Klaus se tortiller dans tout les sens en hurlant de douleur sous le regard désolée de la femme qui lui jetait le sort . Puis il se calma et son corps retomba inconscient sur le sol . C'est alors qu'Elena comprit que le côté loup-garou de Klaus avait était endormit .

Puis Elena fut ramené subitement à la réalité et Klaus la fixait toujours dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait dire .

**- " Comment c'est possible ? j'ai tout vu comme si j'y avais assisté , fut la première chose que dit Elena .**

**- " Je t'ai transmit mes souvenirs , informa Klaus .**

**- " Tu peux faire ça ?**

Elena avait apprit quelque chose . Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire , un peu destabilisé par ce qu'elle venait de voir .

Elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui , il était tellement instable , c'était pire que Damon .

**- " Oui je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé , tu ne mérité pas ça mais ce dont tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte c'est que j'ai souffert comme toi quand tu as tué ma tante ! reprit Elena .**

Klaus devait admettre qu'Elena avait raison mais il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur de lui même . Une simple humaine avait presque réussit à le convaincre qu'il avait tort ! Il n'aimait pas du tout le chemin que prenait cette discussion et il décida d'y mettre fin .

**- " Le temps de discuté est terminé , dit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour s'allonger et dormir .**

**- " Alors c'est ça , tu as peur d'éprouver des sentiments donc tu préfères mettre fin à cette conversation . Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile , tu ne peux pas échapper à tes émotions toute ta vie , un jour tout te rattrapera que tu sois hybride ou non !**

Klaus regrettait ce qu'il avait fait , il n'aurait jamais dû aborder ce sujet car maintenant tout lui retombait dessus . C'en était trop pour Klaus , il s'approcha d'Elena et la saisit par les épaules en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

**- " Ton petit spitch ne marche pas sur moi ! ça a peut-être marcher sur les Salvatore mais pas sur moi ! , gronda t-il .**

**- " Tu va oublier toute cette conversation , tu va aller dans ton lit et dormir sans faire d'histoire , l'hypnotisa t-il .**

Elena avait le regard vide pendant quelques secondes puis elle partit se coucher et Klaus fit de même . Sauf qu'une chose le dérangeait : Elena avait oublier leur conversation mais lui non et les paroles d'Elena , malgrè qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre , avait eut un impact sur lui .

**Vos avis ? Je sais que dans la série les vampires , hybrides ... ne peuvent pas transmettre leur souvenir mais je voulais qu'elena apprenne ce qui s'est passé de cette manière . **

**Réponse Review : **

**Chlo : Ne t'inquiète pas leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre seront exploités je veux juste prendre mon temps par rapport à ça , que ça n'aille pas trop vite . **

**Alexanee : Je suis contente que tu aime ma fiction . Ne t'inquiète pas je vais la continuer =) . Pour les fautes d'orthographes , je suis désolé qu'il y'en est j'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il y en ait le moins possible . **

**Et enfin un grand mercià Kelly du 32 , Nana Anais et Saina pour vos reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok donc j'ai une review sur le chapitre précédent ... merci à Saina126 =)**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je mords pas vous savez XD plus sérieusement les stats montrent que vous lisez ma fic mais apparemment vous voulez pas laissez de review . Donc je vais instaurer une règle à partir de maintenant 5 reviews minimum pour le prochain chapitre . **

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla puis partit se préparer .

**- " Tu es enfin prête , dit Klaus quand elle sortit de la salle de bain . Le programme d'aujourd'hui est le même que les autres jours : aller voir Gloria et essayer de trouver un moyen de créer des hybrides .**

**- " Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes avec tes hybrides , s'exaspéra Elena , tu es carrément obsédé par ça ! Y'a t-il d'autres choses dans la vie qui t'interesse ?**

Elena regretta imédiatement ses paroles mais c'était sortit tout seul . Maintenant elle redoutait la réaction de Klaus face à son audace . L'hybride se déplaça à vitesse vampirique , se plaça derrière Elena et la prit par la taille .

**- " J'aime aussi tuer et me nourrir de sang frais , dit-il en dégageant les cheveux du cou d'Elena .**

Elena frémit à ce contact et son rythme cardiaque s'accélera . Elle tenta de reprendre son calme du mieux qu'elle le put tandis que Klaus souriait du malaise de la jeune fille . Il décida de profiter de la situation et sortit ses crocs pour mordiller le cou d'Elena sans la blesser . La jeune fille se dégagea de son emprise et le foudroya du regard .

Pendant toute la matinée , ils restèrent au bar . Klaus avait demandé à Gloria si la sorcière originelle avait un grimoire et celle-ci lui avait répondu oui . L'hybride avait alors émit la théorie qu'il y avait peut-être la solution à son problème dans le grimoire où la sorcière avait dû écrire tout ses sorts .

**- " Crois tu vraiment qu'elle aurait pu écrire dans son grimoire comment faire des hybrides ? oui il doit y avoir de nombreux sorts mais elle n'écrivait sans doute pas tout ce qu'elle faisait . Je ne pense pas que tu te dirige vers la bonne piste , dit Gloria en réflechissant .**

**- " J'avais entendue par le bouche à oreille qu'une certaine Isobel s'interessait aux phénomènes surnaturelle et qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de recherche , annonça la sorcière .**

**- " Isobel était à mon service mais elle est morte donc je ne sais pas où sont toutes ses recherches , déclara Klaus .**

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Elena qui se demandait bien ce qu'il allait encore lui demander . Et tout à coup elle redoutait une chose : il allait probablement lui demander où était les recherches d'Isobel puisque c'était sa fille et qu'elle devait le savoir .

**- " Tu dois surement savoir où sont ses recherches , dit l'hybride qui confirma ainsi les craintes d'Elena .**

**- " Non je n'en est aucune idée , répondit-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible .**

**- " Je ne te crois pas , je vais donc jouer la carte de la sureté , dit-il en s'approchant d'elle .**

Elena savait ce qu'il allait faire et détourna le regard mais Klaus la força à le regarder en lui relevant le menton .

**- " Dis-moi où sont les recherche d'Isobel , l'hypnotisa t-il .**

**- " A l'université de Duke , répondit Elena machinalement .**

Klaus relâcha Elena qui détestait être hypnotisée .

**- " Tu ne peux pas me mentir je serai toujours la vérité , gronda t-il .**

Quelques heures plus tard , en milieu d'après-midi ils arrivèrent à l'université de Duke .

Klaus hypnotisa Vanessa qui le laissa entrer avec Elena . Mais aussitôt qu'ils furent rentrer Vanessa reconnut Elena .

**- " Elena quel plaisir de te revoir , dit-elle .**

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire puis Klaus hypnotisa une seconde fois Vanessa pour les ammener jusqu'à la bibliothèque où était entreposé toutes les recherches d'Isobel .

Klaus se mit à chercher et il ordonna à Elena de faire la même chose dans une autre pièce mais avant qu'elle ne parte Klaus la retint en la tenant par le bras .

**- " N'essaie pas de faire quelque chose de stupide , l'avertit-il .**

Elena ne lui répondit pas , se dégagea de son emprise et partit dans l'autre pièce où était Vanessa . La jeune fille commença à faire semblant de chercher mêm si elle n'avait aucune envie d'aider Klaus alors elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que le temps passe .

De son côté Klaus n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé , il y avait dans ces nombreux ouvrages avec tout un tas d'informations sur la malédiction de la lune et du soleil qu'il avait lui même inventé et il en rit . Mais son sourire disparu bien vite car il se rendit compte que les recherches n'étaient pas assez approfondi pour résoudre son problème . Il décida quand même de chercher encore un peu . Il fut bientôt interromput par Elena .

**- " J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes , annonça t-elle .**

**- " Non tu n'iras nulle part !**

**- " Pourquoi , tu as peur que je m'enfuis ? demanda Elena sarcastiquement .**

**- " On est jamais trop prudent , informa Klaus .**

**- " Tu n'auras qu'à attendre juste devant la porte , proposa Elena qui partit en direction des toilettes .**

Klaus la rattrapa quelques secondes après en se disant qu'elle était vraiment têtu .

**- " Très bien de toute façon si tu t'enfuis je te rattraperais quoi qu'il arrive , avertit -il .**

Elena rentra dans les toilettes et ferma la porte à clé . Mais tout à coup , un homme sortit de nulle part lui couvrit la bouche afin qu'elle ne puisse pas crier . Elena tentait de se débattre en vain , l'homme était plus fort qu'elle et d'un coup il l'assoma et la jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience .

Klaus attendait patiemment Elena mais au bout d'un moment ça patience prit fin .

**- " Elena , il est temps de sortir , avertit Klaus .**

Pas de réponse ... ce qui eut le don d'énerver l'hybride , le faisait-elle exprès ?

**- " Elena ! ouvre cette porte ! cria Klaus .**

Toujours pas de réponse et la rage commençait à s'emparer de lui alors il défonça la porte et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là .

L'hybride alla chercher Vanessa et quand il l'a trouva , il l'a plaqua violemment contre le mur .

**- " Où est-elle ? hurla t-il menaçant .**

**- " Je ... je ne sais pas , suffoqua t-elle .**

Klaus brisa le cou de Vanessa et son corps retomba par terre . La colère de Klaus était à son maximum , elle avait osé s'enfuir ! il allait la traquer jusqu'à temps qu'il la retrouve .

Quand Elena se réveilla enfin elle était ligotée à une chaise et elle avait un gros mal de tête .

**- " Enfin réveillée , dit l'homme en s'approchant d'elle .**

**- " Qui êtes-vous ? qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Elena encore un peu endormit .**

**- " Tellement de questions , répondit l'homme . Qui je suis ? peu importe , et qu'est-ce que je te veux ? eh bien c'est simple : je veux ta mort .**

Elena se gronda intérieurement , elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec Klaus . Décidément tout le monde voulait la tuer .

**- " Mais quand on y réfléchit bien tu devrais me connaître on s'est déjà vu , annonça l'homme .**

La jeune fille avait beau chercher elle ne se souvenait en aucun cas avoir croisé cet homme .

**- " Il est vrai que je n'étais pas sous ma forme humaine à ce moment là , ajouta l'homme .**

Elena fronça les sourcils ,de toute façon tout ceux qui voulait la tuer était des êtres surnaturels .

**- " Bon je vois que tu ne trouve pas alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire . Un loup-garou blanc t'a attaqué quand tu étais chez toi et ce loup-garou c'est moi .**

Elena eut un mouvement de recul mais elle ne pouvait rien faire car elle était ligotée .

**- " Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? s'exclama t-elle .**

**- " Tu es le sosie donc la clé pour briser la malédiction sur Klaus . Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu n'est pas morte donc Klaus ne peut pas créer d'autres hybrides . Mais il y a un autre moyen pour qu'ils en créent d'autres et ce moyen c'est toi ! Ton sang est la solution .**

Elena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , quoi qu'il arrive elle était dans une situation délicate . Soit elle serait tuée par les loup-garous ou soit elle était libérée et Klaus la retrouverait et la garderait avec lui jusqu'à temps qu'il puisse créer d'autres hybrides et ensuite il la tuerait ! Si toutefois Klaus apprend qu'elle est la solution parce que pour l'instant il ne le sait pas .

**- " Voilà tu as eut ta réponse , tu es contente ? lui dit l'homme .**

Elena se contenta de le foudroyer du regard . Si personne ne vient pour la sauver cette fois-ci elle ne voyait absolument pas comment s'en sortir . L'homme quitta la pièce la laissant seule .

La jeune fille se dit au moins une chose : tant que ce n'était pas la pleine lune il était vulnérable elle avait surement une chance de s'en sortir .

Puis elle pensait à une chose : Klaus devait penser qu'elle s'était enfuit ! Et elle savait ce qu'il arriverait si il pensait ça . D'abord il tuerait tout ses proches et ensuite il la traquerait jusqu'à temps qu'il la retrouve . Elena souhaitait juste qu'il essait de la retrouver sans faire de mal à ses proches parce que si il l'a retrouvait elle serait libérer de ses loup-garou qui veulent la tuer .


	8. Chapter 8

**On est arrivé à 5 reviews donc comme promis un nouveau chapitre =)**

Quelques heures plus tard , le ventre d'Elena commençait à gargouiller et la faim se faisait de plus en plus présente . Comme si il l'avait entendu , un homme différent de celui qu'elle avait vu maintenant lui apporta à manger .

**- " Pourquoi m'apportez-vous à manger ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Parce que tu dois avoir faim , dit l'homme en déposant l'assiette près de la jeune fille.**

**- " Je n'ai pas faim , mentit Elena mais son ventre gargouilla ce qui trahit ses paroles et cela fit sourire l'homme .**

Cet homme était blond et avait un visage moins sévère que celui qu'elle avait déjà vu mais elle avait apprit à ne plus se fier aux apparences .

**- " Dereck ! cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte .**

Puis l'homme qui l'avait ammené ici apparut et semblait très mécontent .

**- " Pourquoi es-tu avec elle ? tu n'a pas à lui donner à manger , elle va mourrir ! ne gaspille pas de la nourriture pour elle ! cria l'homme .**

**- " Tant qu'elle est en vie on peut au moins la nourrir Sam , répondit Dereck .**

**- " Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'impliquer dans ce plan , répliqua Sam en sortant de la cellule .**

Elena était persuadée que l'homme en face d'elle pourrait l'aider à s'enfuir car apparement il n'était pas tellement motivé par les plans de Sam .

**- " Dereck je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté à manger , commença Elena poliment .**

**- " De rien , sourit-il .**

**- " Mais je ne peux pas manger si je suis ligotée , annonça t-elle .**

**- " N'espère pas que je te libère je ne suis pas bête , répondit Dereck .**

**- " Je sais bien mais comment je vais manger alors ? demanda Elena innocemment en sachant très bien ce qu'elle faisait .**

Dereck semblait réfléchir à sa question et ne pas trouver de solution .

**- " S'il vous plaît , implora Elena en faisant la moue en espèrant que ça marcherait . De toute façon je ne peux pas m'enfuir sinon vous me rattraperez quoi qu'il arrive .**

Dereck soupira .

**- " Je vous fait la promesse de ne pas m'enfuir , insista Elena .**

Le plan d'Elena était déjà bien construit , elle voulait d'abord gagner la confiance de Dereck et ensuite elle mettrait la deuxième partie du plan a exécution .

**- " Bon d'accord , dit Dereck en détachant Elena .**

Celle-ci se massa les poignets , les cordes qui la retenaient prisonnière étaient très serrés . Ensuite elle prit son assiette et mangea sous le regard attentif de Dereck . Quand elle eut finit elle le remercia et celui-ci remit les cordes pour ligoter Elena .

**- " Merci de m'avoir permit de manger , dit-elle .**

**- " Mais je dois vous dire une chose que vous ne devez pas répéter . Quand votre ami m'a capturé j'étais déjà retenue prisonnière de Klaus alors quand il sera que vous m'avez kidnappé si il vous retrouve , et croyez-moi il le fera , vous serez tous morts , avertit Elena .**

**- " Tu bluff , Sam ne m'a rien dit !**

**- " Vous n'avez qu'à lui demandé , mais grâce à moi votre vie sera épargnez , je peux le convaincre de ne pas vous tuer mais je ne vous garantie rien , annonça t-elle .**

**- " Je sais très bien me défendre et on t'aura sans doute tuer avant qu'il ne nous retrouve , fit remarquer Dereck .**

**- " Même si vous me tuer avant qu'il ne vous retrouve ça ne changera rien il vous tuera quand même , insista t-elle .**

Dereck semblait avoir peur et Elena avait réussit son coup , elle était fière .

**- " Dereck ! cria Sam qui entra dans la pièce , sors d'ici ! ordonna t-il .**

Celui-ci obéit et Sam referma la porte derrière lui . Elena espérait que son plan marcherait .

Klaus de son côté était très en colère et il était retourné à Willow Creek , là où Elena avait dû retourner comme elle s'était enfuit . Il alla d'abord à sa maison , la fouilla et ne trouva personne . D'un côté il s'y attendait , Elena devait savoir qu'il commençerait d'abord par venir fouiller sa maison . Il se dirigea ensuite en ville avec des photos de Bonnie et Caroline en demandant aux habitants où elles habitaient . Il s'adressa à beaucoup de personnes mais aucune ne savait où elles habitaient . Klaus prenait son mal en patience quoi qu'il arrive il retrouverait Elena et cela devait passer par ses amies qui devaient très certainement savoir où elle était . Il rencontra enfin une personne qui lui indiqua où vivait Caroline . Il sonna et la blonde lui ouvrit la porte . Elle voulut la refermer mais Klaus l'en empêcha en entrant dans l'appartement .

**- " Où est Elena ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Quoi ? ne me dit pas qu'elle n'est plus avec toi !**

**- " Elle s'est enfuit ! ne te fou pas de moi , tu dois savoir où elle est !**

**- " Non je ne le sais pas , et Elena ne s'enfuirait pas comme ça . Rappel toi quand tu as voulu faire le sacrifice elle ne s'est pas enfuit elle savait très bien que si elle le faisait tu la retrouverait . Je connais Elena depuis la maternelle et je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à faire ça .**

Klaus commençait à perdre patience mais Caroline avait raison et ça l'énervait plus que tout , il n'aimait pas avoir tord mais surtout il ne savait pas où était Elena !

La jeune fille n'eut plus personne qui vient la voir après sa discution avec Dereck . Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer . Puis tout à coup , Sam entra une expression furieuse sur le visage . Il frappa Elena au visage .

**- " ça c'est pour ce que tu as dit à Dereck ! grogna t-il .**

**Elena était sûre d'avoir les traces des doigts de Sam sur sa joue tellement il l'avait frappé fort et elle ressentit une douleur intense .**

**- " Il sera écarté de mes plans puisque tu as réussit à l'amadoué mais sache que ça ne marchera que sûr lui !**

**- " Il a juste compris que si vous ne me relâcher pas Klaus viendra tous vous tuez !**

Sam la frappa une seconde fois et Elena hurla de douleur .

**- " Tu la ferme ! cria t-il .**

Puis il prit un bandeau et le mit sur la bouche d'Elena puis il resserra les cordes ce qui fit encore plus mal à Elena . Ses poignets et ses chevilles commençaient à rougir car le sang avait dû mal à circuler . Sam quitta la pièce laissant Elena à l'agonie et en pleure .

Le jour se leva et Elena ne supportait plus la douleur . Ses doigts étaient devenus bleus à cause des cordes qui étaient trop serrées et elle commençait à perdre conscience . La jeune fille avait aussi la gorge sèche et elle avait très faim . Elle n'espèrait maintenant qu'une chose c'est que Klaus la retrouve , et pourtant elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça .

En milieu de journée , Dereck ouvrit la porte de la pièce et trouva Elena inconsciente . Il prit soin de la détacher puis il tenta de la réveiller . Après plusieurs minutes , elle se réveilla mais ne put garder les yeux ouvert car elle était trop faible .

**- " Il faut boire , dit Dereck en présentant un verre d'eau devant la bouche d'Elena .**

Celle-ci n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais ouvrit un peu la bouche et Dereck fit couler l'eau dans la bouche d'Elena .La jeune fille apprécia la sensation de l'eau qui arrivait dans sa bouche pour ensuite l'avaler . Elle but la totalité du verre d'eau ce qui la réhydrata un peu . Ensuite Dereck lui avait apporté un petit gâteau à manger et elle le mangea .

**- " pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda Elena dans un murmure .**

**- " J'ai bien réfléchit et je vous crois . Je ne veux pas être tuer par Klaus alors je vais vous aidez à vous enfuir pendant que Sam n'est pas là , annonça Dereck .**

Elena se dit qu'enfin c'était la fin de son calvaire et qu'elle allait être libre .

Dereck aida Elena à se lever mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle tomba par terre alors il l'a porta .

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Dereck puis il déposa délicatement Elena dans le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture .

**- " Elena où veux-tu aller ? demanda Dereck ne sachant pas où aller .**

**- " Willow Creek , réussit-elle à dire .**

Dereck et Elena arrivèrent après une heure de route à Willow Creek et il la déposa dans une rue où personne ne les voyaient .

**- " Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller , je ne voudrais pas rester dans les parages si Sam me retrouve je vais passer un sale quart d'heure , annonça Dereck .**

**- " Merci , dit Elena faiblement .**

Dereck partit laissant Elena seule .

La jeune fille commença à marcher mais sa vision se troublait à cause de son manque d'énergie . Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez Bonnie ou chez Caroline . Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle s'éffondra par terre et sa tête tapa contre le trottoir ce qui lui ouvrit la tête .

**Toujours 5 reviews pour avoir la suite =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**7 reviews ! Merciii =)**

**Vanessa Petrova : Merci d'être aussi fidèle à ma fiction **

**Mathis161 : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plait =) j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont aussi , merci pour ta review **

**Saina126 : Si on ne voit pas Klaus le chapitre ne te plait pas ? lol t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'aime quand Klaus et Elena sont ensembles mais bon il ne peut pas y avoir du Klelena a chaque chapitre hihi ^^**

** : Merci pour ta review , Oui je sais j'avais déjà plus de 5 reviews mais il y a des fois où je peux pas me connecter j'ai malheureusement des devoirs à faire ... **

**et merci à bee , littleVampire , lacam pour leur review =)**

Klaus était partit de chez Caroline après leur conversation . Maintenant il se dit qu'il ne vallait pas la peine d'aller chez Bonnie pour lui demander où était Elena puisqu'elle ne devait pas le savoir . L'hybride ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Elena mais il comptait bien la retrouver coûte que coûte . Il devait bien s'avouer que leur dispute quotidienne lui manquait et que puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution pour créer d'autres hybrides , au moins elle lui tenait compagnie même si c'était contre son grès . Mais Klaus fut interromput dans ses pensées par une odeur de sang qui lui titillait les narines . Il chercha l'endroit d'où cette odeur pouvait provenir et il aperçut une silhouette au loin par terre dans une rue isolée . _C'est parfait_ , se dit-il . Il n'avait pas mangé et cette odeur de sang était plus qu'aléchante . Il se rapprocha de sa victime un sourire aux lèvres mais son sourire se fana quand il découvrit Elena .

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver mais il l'avait retrouvé . Il remarqua les traces rouges sur ses poignets et le front d'Elena saignait en abondance . Il fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser , prit Elena dans ses bras et l'emmena loin d'ici .

Elena commençait à se réveiller doucement et la douleur se fit ressentir aussitôt . Elle avait mal aux poignets et aux chevilles mais une nouvelle douleur était apparut à la tête . Elle gémit de douleur , c'était vraiment insupportable . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit et quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle reconnue immédiatement sa chambre . La jeune fille croyait halluciné , comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans sa chambre ?

**- " Tu es réveillé , dit une voix avec un accent britanique .**

Elena savait que c'était Klaus , il l'avait enfin retrouvé .

**- " Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda t-elle faiblement .**

**- " Je t'ai retrouvé dans une rue de Willow Creek , et tu étais inconsciente . Tu as dû tomber par terre et tu t'es cogner la tête contre le trottoir .**

Elena comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait mal à la tête .

**- " Je ne t'ai pas nourrit de mon sang parce que si tu mourrais tu reviendrais en vampire . Mais maintenant je peux le faire si tu veux , annonça l'hybride . **

La jeune fille grimaça , elle n'approuvait pas le fait qu'il lui donne son sang mais elle avait tellement mal ... De plus elle était étonnée que klaus lui demande son autorisation .

**- " Fais-le , accorda t-elle .**

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle , se mordit le poignet et le mit dans la bouche d'Elena . Celle-ci était d'abord rétissante puis avala un peu de sang et repoussa son poignet .

**- " Merci, murmura t-elle avant de refermer les yeux .**

Quelques heures plus tard , Elena se réveilla et la douleur s'était estompé dans ses poignets et ses chevilles . Mais elle avait quand même encore mal à la tête .

**- " Tiens , dit Klaus en lui apportant un plateau avec à manger et à boire .**

Elena se redressa et mangea un peu puis elle se recoucha sous le regard attentif de l'hybride .

**- " Maintenant , dis-moi ce qui s'est passé , commença Klaus .**

**- " Je ne me suis pas enfuit . Dès que j'ai eu fermé la porte des toilettes un homme et sortit de nulle part et m'a assomé puis il m'a kidnappé . Il voulait me tuer mais j'ai réussit à m'enfuir , expliqua Elena .**

**- " Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer ? demanda l'hybride .**

Elena ne répondit pas , elle se souvenait qu'il voulait la tuer car elle était la clé pour que Klaus fasse d'autres hybrides alors elle mentit .

**- " Je ne sais pas ils m'ont juste dit qu'il voulait me tuer , et ce sont les loup-garous contre qui tu m'a sauvé qui m'ont kidnapper , informa Elena .**

**- " Je vais les retrouvé et leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait , dit-il en se levant du bord du lit en colère .**

**- " Non , dit-elle en le retenant d'une poigne faible . S'il te plaît reste .**

Klaus se retourna vers Elena et quand il vit son regard faible mais déterminé il se rassit sur le bord du lit et Elena relâcha immédiatement le bras de Klaus comme si elle avait été brûler .

**- " Il faut que tu dorme , dit l'hybride en constatant qu'Elena avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts .**

Elena voulu résister mais elle finit par fermer ses paupières pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur .

Klaus resta à ses côtés et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du lit où reposait tranquillement Elena . Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à Elena qui lui disait de rester avec elle . Petit à petit il se laissait attendrir par elle ... Une chose qui n'était pas arrivé chez lui depuis très longtemps car durant une très longue période il avait éteint tout sentiments humain qu'il pouvait ressentir . Il se maudit intèrieurement mais comment ne pas se laisser attendrir devant elle . Klaus décida de ne pas rester dans la chambre d'Elena , il fallait qu'il se change les idées , qu'il ne pense plus à Elena . Alors il sortit de l''appartement et se rendit en ville en quête d'une proie facile à débusquer . La nuit était tombée à Willow Creek et peu de gens étaient dans les rues mais soudain il repèra une jeune femme qui marchait seule . Parfait . Il décida de s'approcher d'elle et de l'aborder car ce qu'il adorait c'est jouer avec ses proies .

**- " Bonsoir , excusez-moi je cherche un endroit où dormir , connaissez-vous un hôtel ? demanda t-il .**

La jeune femme semblait complètement sous le charme de Klaus et celui-ci le remarqua aussitôt .

**- " Oui , répondit-elle après un moment de latence . Suivez-moi .**

Klaus suivit la jeune femme tout en lui parlant et quand Klaus vit l'hôtel à quelques mètres d'eux il s'arrêta .

**- " Quelle est votre prénom ? demanda Klaus .**

**- " Mélanie , répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux .**

**- " Je vous remercie beaucoup , Mélanie , dit-il en lui adressant un sourire séducteur .**

**- " De rien , déclara t-elle en ne lâchant toujours pas son regard .**

**- " Pourriez vous juste me rendre un dernier service ? demanda t-il poliment .**

**- " Bien sûr qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle .**

Klaus l'hypnotisa en lui disant de venir avec lui dans une rue vide à quelques mètres de là où ils étaient . Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri le visage de Klaus se transforma , ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ses crocs sortirent . Mélanie voulut crier mais elle n'eut pas le temps car Klaus la mordit étouffant ainsi les cris de la jeune femme. Il laissa tomber son corps par terre et le rammassa pour l'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne le retrouverait . Mais quand il cacha le corps de Mélanie il vit un homme qui l'observait , caché . Klaus se dirigea vers lui , l'homme voulut s'échapper mais il n'eut pas le temps car Klaus le tua . L'hybride avait faim ce soir et il n'était pas rassasié alors il décida de tuer jusqu'à temps qu'il n'est plus faim .

**Reviews ? ça y 'est Klaus a retrouvé Elena ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour les reviews ^^ , et désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plutôt ... **

Elena se réveilla dans la nuit et s'aperçut que Klaus n'était pas là . Elle décida de se lever pour aller voir si il était dans la cuisine mais il n'était nulle part . La jeune fille était quelque part déçue qu'il ne soit pas resté mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas le retenir . Elle décida de prendre une douche puis de regarder la télévision en attendant son retour .

L'hybride arriva quelques heures après . Elena détourna son regard de l'écran de télévision pour regarder Klaus .

**- " Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ici ? demanda t-elle .**

**- " Premièrement je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre , dit-il d'un ton sec , et deuxièmement j'avais faim , termina t-il en accentuant le mot faim .**

**- " Ne me dit pas que tu as tué des gens , répondit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement .**

**- " Si et tu veux que je te dise c'était super ! rétorqua t-il un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres .**

Elena déglutit , elle était dégoutée par les paroles de l'hybride . Elle décida de partir dans sa chambre ne supportant plus la présence de Klaus .

**- " Où vas-tu ? demanda t-il en regardant Elena partir .**

**- " Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre , répondit-elle sur le même ton que Klaus avait employé quand il lui avait dit ça .**

**- " Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie , rappela t-il .**

Elena qui poursuivit son chemin vers sa chambre s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui en plantant son regard dans le sien .

**- " Oui mais n'oublie pas que tu m'a tué pour le sacrifice . Si John ne m'avait pas donné sa vie je serais morte donc ça ne change absolument rien que tu m'ais sauvé , déclara t-elle .**

**- " Considère alors que le fait que je t'ai sauvé , annule le fait que j'ai voulu te tuer , renchérit Klaus .**

Elena roula les yeux d'exaspération , il trouvait toujours une réponse à tout . Exactement comme elle ! Là il fallait qu'elle arrête de se trouver des points communs avec lui . La jeune fille alla dans sa chambre , s'assit sur son lit et écouta la musique , Klaus n'avait pas cherché à la suivre .

Quelques heures plus tard , elle alla dans sa cuisine pour manger et elle vit Klaus avachit sur son canapé en train de regarder la télévision et visiblement il s'ennuyait .

**- " Vas-y fait comme chez toi ! s'exclama Elena .**

La jeune fille aurait très bien pu ne rien lui dire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle il fallait qu'elle le provoque .

**- " Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour me sentir comme chez moi , d'ailleurs tu manque de goût en matière de déco , fit remarquer Klaus .**

**- " Eh bien si la déco ne te plait pas , rien ne t'oblige à rester ! dit-elle en préparant des spaghettis à la bolognaise .**

**- " Pourquoi es-tu si peu accueillante envers moi ? je suis ton invité voyons , rétorqua l'hybride .**

**- " Rectification TU t'es invité tout seul dans ma maison , pesta t-elle .**

Elena après avoir finit de préparer les spaghettis , les mit dans une assiette puis s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour manger .

Klaus vint se joindre à elle quelques secondes après en s'asseyant avec elle .

**- " Puisque la déco n'est pas super , que l'hôtesse de maison n'est pas de bonne humeur j'espère que la nourriture est bonne , dit-il en prenant la fourchette d'Elena et en prenant des spaghettis .**

**- " Mouais bof , conclut-il en redonnant sa fourchette à Elena .**

Celle-ci lui arracha des mains , la lava et mangea le reste de ses spaghettis en n'adressant pas un seul regard à Klaus qui riait d'avoir mit la jeune fille en colère .

Elena débarassa son assiette puis elle voulut prendre un yaourt pour le dessert mais Klaus l'en empêcha .

**- " Quoi ! pesta t-elle .**

**- " Puisque le plat principal n'était pas fameux , laisse-moi faire le dessert , tu verra ce qu'est la vrai cuisine .**

Elena le foudroya du regard puis l'hybride l'ammena jusqu'au canapé et la fit s'asseoir .

La jeune fille ne dit rien et attendit . Elle n'en revenait pas que le grand méchant Klaus faisait la cuisine pour elle .

Après une attente qui semblait interminable pour Elena , Klaus avait enfin finit et lui apporta le dessert qu'il avait fait .

**- " Fondant au chocolat , constata Elena en salivant déjà .**

Elle adorait ça mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître . Klaus lui tendit une cuillère , elle la prit et plongea la cuillère dans le fondant au chocolat . Celui-ci s'avéra être parfaitement réussit . La délicieuse odeur de chocolat envahit les narines d'Elena . Elle prit une bouchée du fondant et l'apporta dans sa bouche prenant bien le temps de déguster .

**- " C'est bon , dit Elena après un petit moment .**

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais au fond d'elle ses pensées étaient tout autre . Elena trouvait que ce fondant était plus que bon , c'était le meilleur qu'elle avait goûté jusqu'à présent .

**- " Bon ? demanda Klaus . Tu me mens .**

**- " Non mais toi tu es encore une fois trop prétentieux , renchérit-elle .**

**- " Et toi tu refuse d'avouer la vérité . Tu sais je suis sur terre depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et je sais décripter les émotions des humains donc je sais que tu as apprécié ce que j'ai fais .**

**- " Ok , j'avoue ton fondant est très bien fait , admit Elena .**

**- " Je préfère ça , sourit l'hybride .**

Klaus ne s'en rendit pas forcèment compte mais il établit un contact visuel avec Elena . Celle-ci eut dû mal à le regarder dans les yeux et elle fut déconcertée par le regard intense de l'hybride . La jeune fille décida de se lever et de débarassé son assiette ne supportant plus la proximité qui s'était établit entre elle et Klaus . Tandis qu'Elena faisait la vaiselle , Klaus qui avait observé les moindres fait et gestes d'Elena arrêta de la fixé en se rendant compte à quel point il pouvait se laisser submerger par ses émotions .

Alors que tout les deux étaient dans leurs pensées il ne se rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un les observait .

**Vos avis ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques jours plus tard , Klaus et Elena devaient se rendre à une fête organisée par une connaissance de l'hybride . La jeune fille ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'aller à cette fête et elle savait très bien que Klaus n'y allait pas en touriste . Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête comme toujours !

Elena alla donc dans sa chambre pour se préparer et elle vu la robe que Klaus lui avait acheté sans qu'elle ne le sache sur son lit avec un mot à côté .

Je suis sûre que cette robe t'ira très bien pour la fête .

Elena sourit et commença à se préparer en commençant par prendre une douche . Puis elle s'occupa de sa coiffure et de son maquillage et elle enfila sa robe avec les talons assortit .

Une fois qu'elle fut prête elle alla dans le salon pour trouver Klaus qui revenait de dehors probablement pour faire chauffer la voiture . Elena ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied . Il était en costume et il lui allait très bien . La jeune fille s'aperçut que Klaus la détaillait aussi et il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait devant lui .

**- " Il est temps de partir , dit Klaus en revenant à la réalité .**

Elena esquissa un sourire maladroit et sortie puis monta dans la voiture .

Ils arrivèrent après environ trentes minutes de voyage silencieux devant une belle maison . Ils entrèrent et Elena put s'aperçevoir qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde mais surtout elle ne connaissait personne ! C'est gens pouvait être des vampires , des loups-garou ... tout sauf des humains !

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité avec moi petit doppelganger , chuchota Klaus à son oreille en aperçevant la mine non rassurée d'Elena .**

Elle ne répondit pas trop attentive à la moindre attaque qu'elle pourrait subir des gens qui se trouvait à cette fête . Elena décida de maîtriser sa peur , il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre sa peur , alors elle souffla un bon coup et essaya de se détendre .

Klaus et elle avançèrent parmis les nombreux invités et ils s'assirent à une table .

**- " Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Elena . Tu ne m'a toujours rien dit .**

**- " J'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu , déclara l'hybride .**

**- " Je ne te crois pas , qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? je sais très bien que si on vient ici ce n'est pas pour s'amuser , répondit Elena .**

**- " Et si pour une fois tu arrêter de poser des questions , renchérit Klaus .**

Klaus alla au buffet suivit d'Elena et se prit un verre de champagne et elle fit de même en le buvant d'une traite .

**- " Doucement , le champagne ça se déguste , commenta l'hybride .**

**- " Maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est oublier que je suis entourée de vampires ou autres créatures surnaturelles et essayer de ne pas me faire tuer avant la fin de la soirée , répondit Elena . Donc j'ai besoin d'un verre .**

**- " Je m'assurerais de ta sécurité , dit-il un sourire en coin .**

**- " Oh vraiment ? tu as voulu me tuer je ne sais pas combien de fois et là tu veux assurer ma sécurité ?**

**- " Pourrais t-on faire un break le temps d'une soirée ? crois-moi ça sera plus agréable pour toi comme pour moi .**

Après un petit silence Elena finit par accepter .

**- " ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé , débuta Klaus pour faire la conversation . La dernière fois c'était avec Rebekah dans les années 1900 .**

**- " Wooh ça remonte à très longtemps , répondit Elena faisant un effort pour lui parler , et qui est Rebekah ?**

Klaus se raidit un peu à sa question mais il avait commencé à parler d'elle il devait continuer.

**- " Ma soeur , déclara t-il une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux .**

**- " Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elena sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas .**

**- " J'ai dû la poignardé , répondit brièvement Klaus .**

**- " Pourquoi ? demanda Elena qui était submergé de curiosité .**

Klaus lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça maintenant alors elle se tut . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle pu voir que Klaus n'était pas tout a fait le monstre qu'elle cru qu'il était . Il semblait avoir des regrets pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa soeur .

**- " Raconte-moi les années 1900 , comment les bals se déroulaient ? demanda Elena désirant en savoir plus .**

Klaus lui parla alors de la musique , de l'ambiance , des robes que portaient les filles en 1900 ... Elena écouta avec attention ce qu'il disait . C'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait avec Klaus comme ça et elle découvrit que derrière la facette du méchant il y avait un homme interessant .

Puis elle porta son attention à un couple qui dansait sur la piste . Il lui rappelait elle et Stefan même si Stefan n'avait pas souvent voulut danser , les peu de fois où il avait accepté avait été de beaux instants . Tout à coup la musique changea pour se transformer en une douce mélodie et les couples se formèrent pour danser au doux rythme de la musique . Klaus se leva et prit Elena par le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle surprise .**

**- " Chut , dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres . On fait une trève tu te rapelle .**

Elena ne répondit pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il place ses mains sur les hanches d'Elena ce qui ne lui plu pas du tout et elle s'éloigna de lui mais il la fit revenir près de lui en quelques secondes . La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et il lui lança un sourire en retour . Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de Klaus en se tenant un maximum éloigné de lui . Puis au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait elle se décontracta et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui . Le rapprochement entre eux n'était pas censé se produire , ils étaient ennemis mais quelque part il ne se détestaient pas autant que ça . Elena sentait les mains de Klaus sur ses hanches la tenant fermement mais doucement .

Jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient essayé de ne pas trop chercher à établir un contact visuel mais c'était plus fort qu'eux et ils se regardèrent en même temps . Et pour un instant , juste le temps de cette chanson , ils oublièrent toutes les opinions négatives qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre . Un million de sensation les envahirent et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire à part en subir les conséquences .

Klaus se sentait instinctivement attiré par Elena , il la trouvait belle mais il n'y avait pas que ça . Malgrè tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir elle avait acceptée de le suivre , certes elle ne l'avait pas fait de son plein grès , elle aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir à tout moment mais elle est restée . C'était la première fois que quelqu'un restait aussi longtemps avec lui .

Elena ne put rompre le contact visuel , juste avant ce soir elle n'avait même pas remarqué combien Klaus était beau . Mais elle avait aussi découvert un autre homme plus patient et qui était capable de montrer ses émotions . Même si il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions, elle avait pu quand même remarquer une certaine tristesse quand il avait parlé de sa soeur . Ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était capable de ressentir des émotions .

Klaus fit tourbilloner Elena et la ramena vers lui , leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre . Elena ne savait pas si il l'avait fait exprès ou non mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait . Klaus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Elena sur son visage et le rythme cardiaque irrégulier de la jeune fille ._Les humains ne savent pas contrôler leur émotions_ , se dit Klaus .Alors que tout les autres couples continuaient de danser Klaus et Elena avaient arrêté tout mouvement . Klaus tendit une main pour caresser la joue d'Elena mais celle-ci empêcha la main de l'hybride d'atteindre sa joue . Il fallait que l'un d'eux mettent fin à ce qu'il se passer et se fut Elena qui prit cette décision . A cet instant elle ressentait trop d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter .

Klaus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait mais tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était embrasser Elena . Et quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient . Elena commença à s'éloigner de lui mais il lui fit faire demi-tour et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Elena fut surprise que Klaus l'embrasse , elle voulait arrêter ce moment mais ce fut impossible car Klaus approfondit le baiser et elle laissa tomber immédiatement l'idée d'arrêter ce moment . Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la coller contre lui tandis qu'Elena le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle . Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle passion et même si tout le monde les regardaient tout ce qui comptait c'était Klaus et elle . Ils se séparèrent et Elena reprit son souffle . Jamais personne ne l'avait embrasser de cette façon .

**- " Bonjour Klaus , dit une voix d'homme . Je te dérange peut-être ? fit remarquer celui-ci d'une voix sarcastique .**

L'interesser se retourna vers l'homme qui avait interromput ce moment avec Elena . Il le maudissait de les avoir interromput . Klaus se força à ne pas montrer son mécontentement .

**- " Bonjour Henry , as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? interrogea t-il .**

**- " Oui mais il vaut mieux en discuté en privé , annonça Henry en posant son regard vers Elena . **

Klaus hocha la tête et appela un homme qui rapliqua aussitôt .

**- " Je veux que tu veille sur elle , dit-il en parlant d'Elena . Si il lui arrive la moindre chose tu es mort , compris ? avertit l'hybride .**

L'homme hocha la tête et Klaus partit avec Henry en jetant un dernier regard à Elena .

La jeune fille était un peu déçue qu'il la laisse seule avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas . Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait éprouvée quand Klaus était avec elle était désormais envolé . Le stress reprit le dessus car elle se sentait seule .

**Vos avis ? j'espère que le baiser vous as plu ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ça me fait très plaisir ! =)**

Quelques instants après que Klaus soit parti , alors qu'elle était assise à une table avec l'homme qui devait veiller sur elle , elle aperçue dans l'assemblée un visage connu qui semblait visiblement la chercher . C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le sien et il se dirigea vers eux mais Elena lui fit discrètement signe de rester où il était lui indiquant la présence de l'homme qui la gardait en l'absence de Klaus . Il comprit alors et lui fit signe de trouver un moyen de sortir dehors .

**- " Je vais prendre quelque chose à manger , informa Elena en commençant à se lever .**

L'homme retint Elena par le bras .

**- " Tu n'ira nulle part ! Klaus m'a dit de te surveiller donc tu reste bien gentiment à ta place .**

**- " Lâchez-moi tout de suite , Klaus vous a peut être dit de me surveiller mais il ne vous a pas dit de m'empêcher de vivre donc lachez-moi !**

L'homme la lâcha et Elena s'éloigna vers la table où était entreposé différents toast . Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'homme chargé de la surveiller et celui-ci ne la quitter pas du regard . Elle prit un toast et elle vit la porte de sortie à quelques mètres devant elle , il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance . Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à courir vers la porte . Elle arriva dehors et descendit le plus vite possible les escaliers . Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose , l'homme la rattrapa et la saisit violemment par le bras . Ce qui fit crier Elena .

Klaus était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil avec Henry qui lui apportait enfin la réponse qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps .

**- " La solution pour faire d'autre hybride est le sang du doppelganger , annonça Henry .**

Klaus en resta bouche bée il avait eut la solution sous son nez pendant des jours ! L'idée d'avoir enfin la solution pour créer d'autres hybrides était presque surréaliste pour lui .

**- " Tu es bien sûr que c'est la solution ? demanda Klaus septique .**

**- " Bien sûr je t'en donne ma parole , répondit Henry .**

**- " Je dois refaire un sacrifice ? interrogea Klaus .**

**- " Non il te suffit de prendre un peu de sang du doppelganger et ça suffira , informa Henry .**

Klaus afficha un grand sourire , il ne serait plus seul . Il aurait enfin des gens comme lui , il avait de grands projets ... mais en même temps avec ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure il n'avait pas tellement envie de faire du mal à Elena . Henry remarqua une expression sur le visage de Klaus qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant : de l'hésitation . Klaus allait devoir se poser les bonnes questions : Préférait-il être le seul de son espèce pour toujours tout ça à cause d'une humaine ? Ou préférait-il créer d'autres hybrides au prix de perdre la seule personne qui commençait à compter pour lui ? Il fut interromput dans sa réflexion par un cri , le cri d'Elena !

**- " Lachez-moi vous me faites mal ! cria t-elle**

**- " tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu étais entrain de faire ! siffla le vampire qui devait la surveiller .**

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose son coeur fut arraché de sa poitrine et il tomba mollement à côté d'Elena . La jeune fille haleta puis croisa le regard de Klaus .

**- " Tout va bien ? interrogea Klaus**

**- " Ou... oui , balbutia Elena .**

Klaus passa son bras sur les épaules d'Elena et la ramena à l'intérieure . La jeune fille se retourna et s'aperçu que Damon n'était plus là .

Ils s'asséyèrent dans un coin de la salle un peu à l'écart des autres invités .

**- " De quoi as-tu discuté avec cet homme ? commença Elena**

**- " Rien d'important , répondit Klaus ne souhaitant pas repenser au choix qu'il devait faire entre ses hybrides ou Elena .**

La jeune fille savait qu'il mentait mais elle préféra changer de sujet .

**- " Klaus ... j'aimerais savoir ... tout à l'heure quand on s'est embrassés , tu étais sincère ?**

Elena doutait de la sincérité de l'hybride , si ça se trouve il ne faisait que jouer avec elle et rien de plus mais au fond d'elle même elle espérait qu'il avait été sincère .

Klaus avait toujours eut réponse à tout mais là il ne savait pas trop quoi dire . Comment pouvait-il répondre à sa question alors que lui même n'en était pas capable ?

**- " Tu sais parfois je ne sais pas trop ce qui me passe par la tête ... considère ce baiser comme un coup de folie rien de plus , répondit-il .**

Elena fut totalement destabilisée , comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était sincère ? c'était une grossière erreur de sa part qu'elle ne referait plus jamais . Elle se leva du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assit sentant que les larmes commençaient à venir . Mais Klaus l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en se postant devant elle .

**- " Laisse-moi passer ! ordonna t-elle .**

Tout les invités les regardaient avec amusement mais Elena s'en fichait .

**- " Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question ,rétorqua t-il .**

**- " Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi con !**

**- " Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça , je te rapelle que je peux te tuer en une fraction de seconde , s'énerva Klaus .**

**- " Toujours le même discours ! change de disque !**

Après ça elle le contourna et sortit de la salle . Il voulut la suivre mais Henry l'en empêcha en lui disant que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation . Klaus se rassit sur le canapé en pensant que sur ce coup là il avait été stupide .

Elena était assise sur l'escaliers devant la maison quand Henry la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle . Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit pour sécher ses larmes .

**- " Klaus ne voulait pas ...**

**- " Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui , la coupa t-elle .**

**- " Je connais Klaus depuis bien longtemps et je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire cela mais ... il m'a demandé une solution pour faire d'autres hybrides , je lui ai dit que vous étiez la solution .**

**- " Je savais que ça devait arriver un jour , je savais que j'étais la solution mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Klaus . J'espérais qu'il ne le découvre jamais même si je savais que ça finirait par arriver .**

**- " Vous ne m'avez pas laissez continuer . Quand je lui ai dit j'ai pu aperçevoir sur son visage qu'il hésitait . Hors Klaus n'hésite jamais , il est toujours déterminé dans tout ces projets mais là il semblerait que se soit différent .**

**- " Non Henry ce n'est pas différent ... Klaus m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne comptais pas pour lui .**

**- " Klaus peut faire croire ce qu'il veut mais au fond je sais qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il vous as dit , rétorqua Henry .**

**- " Vous nous avez entendu parler ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Eh bien oui , désolé ...**

**- " Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon c'était difficile de ne pas nous entendre .**

**- " Si vous tenez à lui soyez patiente Klaus ne dévoile pas ses sentiments comme ça , il lui faut du temps .**

**- " Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr qu'il tient à moi ? interrogea Elena .**

**- " J'ai vu la manière dont il vous regarde ... et je n'ai pas vu ce regard chez lui depuis bien longtemps .**

Elena sourit , peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir ?

**- " Merci pour tout ,répondit Elena .**

**- " De rien mais faites-moi une faveur : ne dites rien à Klaus à propos de notre conversation il me tuerait , sourit Henry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil .**

**- D'accord , sourit Elena en retour .**

Henry retourna à l'intérieur laissant Elena seule pour quelques minutes . Elle ne savait plus quoi penser mais les paroles d'Henry l'avait un peu réconforté ...

Elle était prête à rentrer quand elle croisa le regard bleu si familier qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier .

**- " Filons d'ici en vitesse , chuchota Damon .**

**- " Non Klaus nous tuera tous je ne veux pas prendre ce risque , dit Elena . **

**- " Elena il faut que nous partions maintenant , tu me fais confiance ?**

La jeune fille n'était plus sûre d'elle . Elle ne voulait pas quitter Klaus après ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux mais il lui avait fait comprendre que ce baiser ne comptait pas pour lui ... puis elle repensa aux paroles d'Henry ... Pour un moment elle hésita , elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul ... Mais l'envie de revoir ses amis et Jérémy était plus forte que tout . Alors elle accepta de partir .

**- " Oui , dit-elle .**

Damon la porta et ils s'en allèrent .

Après avoir discuté avec Elena , Henry retourna à la fête et Klaus lui demanda où elle était . Celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle était dehors . Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Elena n'était pas dehors ..Un mauvais **pressentiment s'empara de lui . Il retourna à l'intérieur pour voir Henry .**

**- " Tu es bien sûr qu'elle était dehors ? interrogea Klaus septique .**

**- " Oui elle y était il y a deux minutes , répondit Henry .**

Klaus devint fou de rage en devinant ce qui s'était passé . Encore une fois Elena s'était volatilisée ! Soit quelqu'un lui voulait du mal ou alors elle s'était enfuit et quelqu'un l'avait aider ! Il ne perdit pas une minute et alla directement en direction de Willow Creek .

**reviews please =) eh oui c'était Damon qui surveillait Klaus et Elena =) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu qu'Elena parte mais ne vous en faites pas Klaus et elle se reverront ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Elena et Damon arrivèrent à Mystic Falls tard dans la nuit . La jeune fille n'avait pas cessé , durant le voyage , de penser à Klaus à ce qu'il allait faire quand il s'aperçevrait qu'elle était partie . Elle repensait aussi au fait qu'elle l'avait embrassé ! Elena était perdue , tant d'émotions se bousculaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire face alors elle décida d'essayer de ne plus y penser mais ce fut peine perdue . Damon arrêta la voiture devant le manoir .

**- " ça va ? demanda t-il en remarquant le visage soucieux d'Elena . **

**- " Oui, répondit-elle . **

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas Klaus ne pourra pas te reprendre j'ai un plan et il va fonctionner , tu seras libre de lui, annonça Damon . **

Elena ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que venait de dire Damon . Elle voulait savoir quel était ce fameux plan mais elle n'avait pas envie de discuter maintenant . Damon et elle sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans la pension . Stefan apparut et prit Elena dans ses bras . C'est alors qu'elle s'effondra en larmes . Elle pleurait parce que Stefan et Damon lui avait terriblement manqués , elle pleurait parce que cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas revue Bonnie , Caroline et son frère et elle pleurait parce qu'elle se détestait de ressentir quelque chose pour Klaus . Quand elle eut séché ses larmes Stefan la lâcha puis il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille .

**- " Tout ira bien maintenant tu es en sécurité avec nous , rassura Stefan .**

** - " Tu devrais aller te reposer , conseilla Damon .**

** - " Non avant je veux savoir quel est ton plan contre Klaus, déclara Elena . **

**- " Tu as besoin de repos Elena nous discuterons de ça demain , dit le vampire . **

**- " Non je veux savoir Damon et maintenant ! insista t-elle .**

** - " Nous avons trouver la personne capable de tuer Klaus,annonça Stefan à la place de Damon .**

Elena resta bouche bée , elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle . ça lui paressait tellement impossible et pourtant elle savait que Damon et Stefan ne lui dirait pas ça si il n'était pas sûrs d'avoir trouvé la solution pour tuer Klaus .

**- " Et cette solution c'est moi , dit une voix d'homme .**

Elena aperçut un homme qui se dirigeait vers eux . Il n'inspirait pas du tout confiance à la jeune fille .

**- " Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Elena . **

**- " Je suis Mikael , le beau-père de Klaus , annonça celui-ci .**

Elena resta bouche bée , elle avait en face d'elle le beau-père de Klaus !

**- " Comment comptez-vous tuer Klaus ? demanda Elena perplexe . **

**- "Je possède la seule arme capable de tuer Klaus : une dague trempée dans les cendres d'un chêne blanc , répondit Mikael .**

Elena ne dit rien , cette fois-ci ils avaient trouvés un moyen de tuer Klaus .

**- " Maintenant il nous faut un plan pour arriver à le tuer, dit l'original . Voilà ce que je vous propose . Vous allez attirer Klaus à Mystic Falls . Ensuite il suffira juste de plonger la dague dans son coeur pour le tuer . Moi je me chargerais de le distraire tandis que Damon ou Stefan tuera Klaus . **

** - " Je me chargerais de le tuer , répondit Damon .**

** - "Non ça sera moi , répliqua Stefan .**

** - " Klaus a confiance en moi je peux l'attirer ici , déclara Elena . **

** - "Stefan le fera , Damon tu restera caché avec Elena et tu plantera un pieu en bois dans le corps de Klaus , ça ne l'immobilisera pas longtemps mais juste assez pour avoir le temps de le tuer avec la dague . Et Elena si tu dis que Klaus a confiance en toi alors cela pourrait nous être très utile , dit Mikael . Prévenez moi quand Klaus sera de retour , je vous apporterait la dague .**

Mikael disparut laissant Elena seule avec les deux frères .

**- " Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans tout ça , dit Stefan . **

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, répondit la jeune fille . **

**- " Et si quelque chose n'allait pas ? si ça tournait mal et que Klaus te tuait ? je ne me le pardonnerais pas , répliqua Damon . **

**- " Il ne me tuera pas, assura t-elle . **

**- " Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ! s'exclama Damon .**

_Parce qu'il tient à moi_ , voulut répondre Elena . Elle même n'était pas sûre de cela mais elle espèrait qu'il tenait à elle .

Elena fit mine d'être fatiguée et parti se coucher . Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle aiderait à tuer l'hybride . La jeune fille n'en était pas tellement sûre mais elle pensait vraiment qu'elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui et elle pouvait déjà prédire que ça ne serait pas un point positif pour la suite des évènements .

Le lendemain matin , elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner . Personne n'était encore levé , il était tôt dans la matinée . Cela ne l'arrangait pas , il lui fallait un moyen de se distraire de ses pensées , de Klaus . Heureusement Damon arriva et la salua puis Stefan fit de même quelques minutes après son frère .

**- " Tu as bien dormit ? demanda Stefan .**

_Non pas vraiment_ , voulut répondre Elena .

**- " Très bien , dit-elle en s'installant pour prendre son petit déjeuner .**

Damon la fixait du regard essayant de détecter la moindre expression sur son visage qui trahirait ses paroles . La jeune fille ne préféra pas regarder Damon et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner . Quand elle eut finit elle décida d'appeler Bonnie et Caroline ainsi que son frère pour qu'ils viennent à la pension . En attendant que ses amies et son frère viennent elle essaya d'éviter Damon qui soupçonnait quelque chose d'anormal chez Elena . Malheureusement le vampire vint la voir alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre .

**- " Tu va me dire ce qui ne va pas , dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle .**

** - " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle , rétorqua t-elle . **

**- " Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je veux savoir ce que c'est , déclara le vampire .**

** - " Tout va très bien Damon , insista t-elle . **

**- " Je peux aussi t'hypnotiser et ça ira plus vite, répondit Damon . **

**- " Tu ne ferais pas ça et puisque je te dis que tout va bien tu peux me croire .**

** - "Tu ne sais pas mentir . Je suis ton ami Elena tu peux tout me dire .**

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle croyait ressentir quelque chose pour Klaus, il l'a prendrait pour une folle !

**- " J'ai peur que Klaus vienne me reprendre , qu'il vous fasse du mal ou pire qu'il vous tue . Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû m'enlever de lui , dit-elle sans pour autant dire ce qu'il la tracassait vraiment .**

** - " Ne t'inquiète pas il ne nous touchera pas , Mikael a l'arme pour le tuer et puis nous savons nous défendre , le rassura Damon .**

Elena lui sourit , Damon lui avait tellement manqué . La jeune fille prit le vampire dans ses bras .

**- " Tu m'a manqué , lui dit-elle .**

** - " Toi aussi , tu n'aurais pas dû partir , dit Damon en faisant référence au fait qu'elle les avaient laissés il y a quelques mois . **

**- " Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Damon , c'était mieux comme ça , répondit-elle . **

**- " Peut-être pour toi mais pas pour nous , rétorqua le vampire .**

Elena fut emparée d'un sentiment de culpabilité mais elle avait fait ce choix et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision . Un silence s'installa entre eux puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte . Stefan entra en annonçant que Caroline , Bonnie et Jérémy étaient arrivés . Damon descendit tandis que Stefan resta à la porte de la chambre d'Elena .

**- " J'ai entendu votre conversation , commença celui-ci . Peu importe ce qui arrive je ne laisserait pas Klaus te reprendre ou te faire du mal et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ça .**

Elena se leva du lit et alla serré Stefan dans ses bras .

**- " Tu m'a manqué, dit-elle .**

Stefan déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elena et ils descendirent dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres .

**Vos avis ? Je sais il n'y a pas klaus dans ce chapitre mais il sera présent dans le prochain c'est promit =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé d'avoir mit longtemps à mettre à jour . Seulement 2 reviews pour le chapitre précédents j'espère qu'il y'en aura plus pour ce chapitre là . **

**Et merci beaucoup à tagada pour ton commentaire sur mon blog =)**

Elena fut accueillit par ses deux meilleures amies et son frères puis ils s'asséyèrent afin de discuter du plan pour tuer Klaus . Au milieu de leur discution Mikael était venu les rejoindre pour exposer ses idées . Elena ne s'interessait pas tellement à la conversation , elle ne voulait pas que Klaus meurt , certes il avait apporté le malheur à tout son entourage et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas pour ça mais il avait droit à une seconde chance .

**- " Elena ? dit Caroline en passant une main devant le regard perdu de son amie .**

**- " Oui ? répondit Elena qui regarda Caroline .**

**- " ça va ? lui demanda la vampire .**

**- " Oui , déclara t-elle .**

Toute l'assemblée regarda étrangement Elena puis ils reprirent leur discution .Mikael leur expliqua le plan .

**- " Et nous dans tout ça ? demanda Jérémy .**

**- " Vous n'êtes pas dans le plan , annonça l'original .**

**- " Je refuse de ne servir à rien ! s'exclama Jérémy .**

**- " Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est pareil , dit l'original en le foudroyant du regard .**

Jérémy se tut malgré que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque de répliquer .

**- " Il ne reste plus qu'a attirer Klaus , dit Mikael .**

**- " Mais comment pouvons-nous l'attirer ici ? demanda Bonnie .**

**- " Si je me souviens bien , Elena tu as dit que Klaus avait confiance en toi ? Alors c'est toi qui te chargera de ça , déclara Mikael .**

Elena hésita , intérieurement elle refusait de mener Klaus à la mort mais il ne fallait rien qu'elle ne laisse paraitre alors elle accepta .

**- " Je vais faire mon possible .**

**- " Bien et fais vite , conclut l'original avant de se retirer de la discution et de partir .**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi , Elena chercha le numéro du bar de Gloria pour parler à la sorcière .

**- " Tu sais comment contacter Klaus ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Oui pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas tu n'est pas avec lui ? demanda la sorcière méfiante .**

**- " Pas mal de chose on changé ... je veux que tu lui dise que je l'attends à Mystic Falls chez moi pour lui parler , dis lui aussi de faire vite , déclara Elena avant de raccrocher le téléphone sans laisser le temps à la sorcière de répondre .**

Elena annonça à Damon et Stefan que Klaus est en chemin pour Mystic Falls . La jeune fille informa que Klaus viendrait chez elle . Damon , Stefan et Elena se mirent d'accord et ils décidèrent de tuer Klaus quand il se rendra chez Elena .

Les deux frères restèrent chez Elena en attendant que Klaus arrivent et ils avaient prévu d'envoyer un message à Mikael dès que Klaus arriverait .

Un soir alors qu'Elena était avec les deux frères dans sa cuisine ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte . Le silence s'installa entre eux et ils comprirent que c'était Klaus alors Stefan envoya un message à Mikael puis Damon fit signe à Elena d'aller ouvrir la porte pendanr qu'ils restaient tout les deux cachés en attendant le moment opportun pour agir .

Elena n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était maintenant que tout se jouait . Klaus allait mourrir et tout redeviendrait comme avant . Elle repensa au fait qu'il avait tué Jenna pour essayer de se forger un mur de haine . Mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte le peu de haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui disparut totalement quand elle le vit .

**- " Bonsoir Elena , salua l'hybride , tu voulais me parler je t'écoute .**

**- " Entre , l'invita t-elle .**

**- " J'en déduis que cette fois-ci que tu ne t'ai pas fait kidnappé mais que tu t'es enfuit , dit-il sur un ton à moitier en colère et à moitier déçu .**

Elena ne répondit pas , techniquement elle n'avait pas voulu fuir mais ... elle avait vu Damon et elle n'avait pas pu le voir partir sans elle pour retourner à Mystic Falls .

L'hybride s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux .

**- " Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda t-il en tentant de ne pas faire apparaitre d'émotions dans sa voix .**

**- " Je ...**

L'expression sur le visage de Klaus montrait bien qu'il tenait à elle et elle se détestait déjà pour ce qu'elle allait contribuer à faire .

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Mikael apparut à la porte d'entrée juste derrière Klaus .

L'hybride se retourna et aperçut Mikael . Il se retourna ensuite vers Elena son visage afficha une mine d'incompréhension . La jeune fille croisa son regard et fut désolé pour lui . C'est alors que Klaus se sentit trahit par Elena .

**- " Bonsoir Niklaus , déclara Mikael .**

**- " Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Klaus visiblement pas très content de revoir Mikael .**

**- " Pour parler , annonça l'original .**

**- " Nous n'avons rien à nous dire , répondit Klaus .**

Mikael essaya d'entrée dans la maison mais il fut bloqué par un mur invisible . C'est alors qu'Elena réalisa son erreur , elle n'avait pas invité Mikael à entrer mais heureusement il y avait Damon et Stefan .

**- " Comme c'est dommage tu ne peux pas rentrer , dit Klaus sarcastiquement .**

**- " J'ai appris ce que tu veux faire créer d'autres hybrides ... et tout ça pourquoi ? pour avoir des personnes à ton service et dont tu forcera la loyauté . Mais nous savons tout deux que tu fais ça pour te débarasser de moi . Tu te cache derrière tes jouets car tu as bien trop peur de me défier . Tu as peur de perdre ! Mais tu sais quoi ? personne ne se soucie de toi , personne !**

Elena trouva Mikael dur dans ses paroles , elle regarda Klaus et pour la première fois elle vit des larmes sur son visage . La jeune fille avait de la peine pour lui , elle aurait tellement voulut répondre à Mikael qu'elle se souciait de Klaus ... mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche .

Ce qui se passa ensuite Elena ne le réalisa pas tout de suite . Alors que Klaus était concentré sur Mikael et qu'il s'apprétait à lui répondre Damon arriva derrière Klaus et le poignarda avec un pieux en bois . Celui-ci hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol . Elena se retint de ne pas crier aussi , le cri de Klaus lui avait transpercer le coeur . Puis Stefan arriva avec le vrai poignard , celui qui tuerait Klaus et il le plongea droit dans la poitrine de l'hybride . Elena resta sous le choc , la vie de Klaus allait prendre fin .

**- " Tu n'a pas visé son coeur ! s'écria Damon en s'adressant à son frère .**

C'est alors qu'Elena reprit espoir ; il n'était pas trop tard . Mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête elle avait cependant deux options : soit elle laisser Stefan tuer Klaus ou alors elle mettrait tout en oeuvre pour sauver Klaus . C'était une bataille entre son esprit et son coeur . Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision et vite ! Alors que Stefan allait planter le pieu dans le coeur de Klaus , Elena couru le plus vite possible et poussa Stefan de toutes ses forces sur le côté . L'impact surpris Stefan qui tomba et qui laissa échapper le poignard de ses mains . Tout le monde regardait Elena encore choqué de ce qui venait de se passer .

**- " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! grogna Damon .**

Klaus se dit que c'était SA chance pour tuer Mikael . Alors il prit le poignard et l'enfonça dans le coeur de Mikael . Le corps de l'original se mit à brûler et bientôt il ne restait plus que des cendres .

L'hybride se retourna ensuite vers Elena et la regarda . Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Klaus , il y avait tant de confusion . Puis l'hybride disparut dans la nature et Elena se laissa tomber au sol .

Les deux frères Salvatore se regardèrent dans la confusion , pourquoi Elena avait-elle fait ça ? La réponse n'était pas bien compliqué elle tenait à Klaus .

Elena était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait fait . Tout aurait pu tourner très mal et Klaus aurait pu tuer Stefan ou Damon ...Mais heureusement il n'a rien tenter contre eux . Elle se releva et aperçue que les deux frères la toisèrent avec un air accusateur .

**- " Pourquoi l'a tu sauvé ? demanda Damon en colère même si il savait la réponse .**

**- " Je ...**

**Elena ne savait plus quoi dire . Comment pouvait-elle s'expliquée ?**

**- " Je suis désolée .**

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans même regarder les deux frères .

Klaus s'était enfuit souhaitant évaquer le trop plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait , il n'avait pas du tout apprécier la trahison d'Elena . Et dire qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher à elle ... La rage s'empara de lui et il se transforma en loup puis courrut le plus vite possible afin d'évacuer sa colère .

Elena était seule dans sa chambre . Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre tandis qu'il faisait nuit . La jeune fille repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé , elle avait sauvé la vie de Klaus . Elle aurait normalement dû se détester d'avoir fait ça mais quelque part c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas . Maintenant c'était sûr , elle l'aimait . Quand elle l'avait entendue hurler de douleur c'était comme si c'était à elle qu'on plantait un pieu en plein coeur . Elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à le voir mort malgrè le fait qu'il avair ruiner sa vie . Elle espérait secrètement qu'il viendrait la voir même si les chances était minces parce qu'il s'était enfuit et qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas .

Quelques heures plus tard il s'était enfin calmé . Être seul lui avait fait le plus grand bien mais maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? il n'acceptait toujours pas la trahison d'Elena mais en même temps elle lui avait sauvé la vie . C'était une situation compliquée pour lui , alors il prit une décision et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve dans une situation compliquée il décida de prendre la fuite et de ne pas revenir .

**Vos avis ? j'espère que ça vous as plu =) et je ne sais pas vous mais je déteste Elena maintenant dans la série ! Elle contribue à la mort des originaux je la hais vraiment **


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**tagada : oui elena devient insuportable ! mais elijah va lui faire payer sa trahison =)**

**roxanedebergerac : je pense pareil que toi , moi aussi j'étais delena mais je ne le suis plus du tout , Elena m'a trop énervé ! Et moi aussi j'adore caroline et klaus ils sont trop mignon ensemble !**

**Alexanee : oui j'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait à Damon et je trouve ça lamentable ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ! et pour les points jessaierais de m'améliorer mais je n'y fais pas tellement attention . **

**Mlle'Lady : oui t'inquiète pas j'étais aussi delena mais là je fais une pause , elena me tape sur les nerfs à un point inimaginable lol . Et oui elijah est aussi un de mes originaux préféré avec Klaus et Kol =) et je suis contente que tu aime ma fiction =)**

**Ceci dit voici le chapitre , bonne lecture !**

Quelques mois plus tard ...

Elle avait eut raison , Klaus n'était jamais revenu et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça . Quelques mois après le départ de celui-ci elle avait rencontré Thomas , un humain qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une soirée . Caroline et Bonnie avaient tout de suite apprécié Thomas .Elle était heureuse avec lui c'était le parfait petit ami et grâce à lui elle avait pu oublier Klaus ... enfin pas complètement il y'a des jours où elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de penser à lui . Quand on a aimé quelqu'un on ne l'oublie pas comme ça même si il vous a énormément fait souffrir .

Un soir , Thomas et Elena étaient tout les deux invités à la fête organisé par Tyler et Caroline .

Tandis qu'Elena finissait de se maquiller , Thomas vint la voir avec une boite dans la main .

**- " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle en posant son fond de teint .**

**- " Ouvre le , lui dit-il simplement .**

Elena s'exécuta et elle vit à l'intérieur un magnifique collier en or .

**- " Thomas il ne fallait pas ,merci ! c'est magnifique , déclara Elena en l'embrassant .**

**- " Tu vaux tout l'or du monde Elena , dit Thomas en accrochant le collier autour du cou d'Elena.**

**- " Mais je ne t'ai rien acheté , rétorqua t-elle .**

**- " Peu importe , tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble , répondit-il en l'embrassant .**

**- " Nous devrions y aller sinon nous allons être en retard , reprit Elena en se détachant de Thomas .**

Elena et Thomas arrivèrent à la salle des fêtes de Willow Creek . Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivés . Le couple entra dans la salle , et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Caroline avait fait les choses en grand ce qui n'étonnait pas Elena .

Elle scruta la salle du regard . Une grande piste de danse était au milieu de la salle , ensuite il y avait plusieurs buffé situé un peu partout puis il y avait de multiples ballons répartit dans la salle .

**- " Elena , appela Caroline .**

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras . Elles se complimentèrent toutes les deux sur leurs tenues respectives , elles échangèrent quelques mots puis Caroline repartit pour saluer d'autres invités .

Elena et Thomas allèrent danser puis quelques instants après Bonnie et Jérémy arrivèrent . Ils allèrent les saluer puis ils restèrent tout les quatre durant la soirée . Ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup Caroline qui était occupée à parler aux autres invités . Tyler quant à lui était venu leur parlé pendant un petit moment avant d'aller auprès de Caroline .

Ils s'installèrent tous pour manger et à la fin du repas tout le monde alla danser . Tandis qu'Elena dansait avec Thomas ils furent interromput par Bonnie alors qu'une autre chanson avait démarré .

**- " Je peux t'emprunter ma meilleure amie ? demanda Bonnie .**

**- " Oui mais pas trop longtemps alors , répondit Thomas en faisant semblant de bouder .**

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai pas pour longtemps , répondit Bonnie en lui souriant .**

Bonnie ammena Elena s'asseoir à une table .

**- " Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bonnie ? interrogea t-elle devant le visage inquiet de sa meilleure amie .**

**- " Klaus est ici , annonça la sorcière .**

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Elena !

**- " Non c'est impossible , tu en est sûre ?**

**- " Oui je l'ai vu rôder autour de la salle dehors , affirma Bonnie .**

Elena soupira , elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de le revoir un jour .

**- " Ok merci je vais aller le voir , annonça Elena en se levant .**

**- " Non , il va te faire du mal , dit la sorcière en retenant Elena .**

**- " Non ne t'inquiète pas , assura Elena . Assure toi que Thomas ne sorte pas dehors .**

Bonnie hocha la tête et lâcha le bras d'Elena pour la laisser partir .

Elena se vêtit de son manteau et sortit dehors dans la nuit à la recherche de Klaus .

Elle marcha un peu et plusieurs pensées se formaient dans son esprit ainsi que pleins de questions .

Puis elle se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de le revoir , qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Tout à coup , une main se mit devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et elle fut prise par la taille pour être emmenée quelques mètres plus loin .

**- " Contente de me revoir chérie , dit Klaus en enlevant sa main de la bouche d'Elena .**

Elle se contenta de le foudroyer du regard puis elle finit par parler .

**- " Pourquoi tu es partis ? demanda Elena en essayant de ne pas paraître trop blessée qu'il est disparu aussi brutalement .**

**- " Eh bien j'avais tué Mikael , j'étais libre , je suis donc partit , répondit l'hybride .**

Elena fut blessée par les mots de Klaus mais au fond elle aurait dû s'y attendre , Klaus ne pensait qu'à lui même , elle avait cru qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais elle s'était trompée .

**- " Sans même me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie , reprit Elena après un silence .**

**- " Je m'en serais aussi sortit si tu n'étais pas intervenu , rétorqua Klaus .**

Elena était stupéfaite par les paroles de l'hybride . Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et il ne lui était pas reconnaissant . Mais elle aurait aussi du savoir qu'il n'est reconnaissant envers personne . Sans n'était trop pour elle alors elle partit pour rejoindre la fête .

Klaus regardait Elena s'éloigner . Au début il n'était pas venue dans le but de lui faire du mal . Il voulait la revoir et peut-être même espérer obtenir le pardon de la jeune fille parce qu'il était partit sans même la remercier de l'avoir sauvé . Personne n'avait fait quelque chose comme ça pour lui avant elle . ll était partit avant tout parce qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour Elena , il n'aimait pas ressentir des émotions mais même après quelques mois sans Elena il n'avait pas réussit à effacer ses sentiments .

**- " Elena attends c'est pas ce que je voulais dire , dit l'hybride en la rattrapant .**

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Elena , la jeune fille attendait qu'il poursuive .

**- " Je ... te remercie , dit-il à mi-voix .**

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de remercier quelqu'un et Elena le savait très bien . Mais malgré tout elle resta silencieuse attendant que Klaus dise autre chose .

-** " J'ai fais une erreur en partant , avoua t-il .**

Pour lui c'était difficile de dire ça , d'éprouver ses sentiments mais encore pire de les montrés . Il n'aimait pas ça et il n'en avait pas l'habitude .

**- " Tu me pardonne ? demanda t-il en observant la moindre expression d'Elena .**

**- " Je ne sais pas ...**

Klaus sourit sachant très bien qu'elle lui pardonnerait puis il s'approcha d'Elena et prit son visage entre ses mains . Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Elena se détourna et s'éloigna de lui .

**- " Je suis heureuse maintenant j'ai un petit ami , il est humain . Tout ce que je veux c'est une vie normale sans vampires ni de choses de ce genre , déclara Elena .**

Klaus tentait de ne pas montrer sa déception mais il échoua lamentablement .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? demanda Elena en voyant la mine déçue de Klaus . Tu croyais que ...**

Klaus ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et captura ses lèvres . Pendant quelques secondes , Elena voulait l'embrasser en retour , oublier le fait qu'il était parti , oublier qu'il avait fait de sa vie un enfer ... Elle se ressaisit et le gifla .

**- " Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! cria t-elle .**

Elle s'enfuit en courant et se précipita dans les toilettes de la salle des fêtes . Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir . Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée de le revoir ? Au fond d'elle même elle le savait , en faite ce baiser elle avait espéré qu'il arriverait . Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres se rappelant le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Klaus . Elena se passa de l'eau sur le visage et tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais c'était difficile . Elle décida de sortir de la salle de bain et de retourner dans la salle pour aller voir Thomas .

**- " Où étais-tu passé , je t'ai cherché partout ? demanda Thomas inquiet .**

**- " J'avais besoin de prendre l'air , répondit Elena .**

Ils continuèrent à s'amuser toute la nuit même si Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée à Klaus .


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici le chapitre 16 , et merci pour vos reviews =)**

Elena se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux profitant de la chaleur des bras de Thomas . Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son petit ami mais elle sentait comme si quelque chose était différent . Il était un peu plus musclé et la température de son corps était plus élevé mais ce n'était pas désagréable . Elena finit par ouvrir les yeux pour embrasser Thomas mais elle se figea quand elle vit la tête de Klaus . Celui-ci lui sourit et elle se recula le plus vite possible de lui .

**- " Il y a quelques secondes tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir t'éloigner de moi , déclara l'hybride .**

Elena rougit un peu et s'éloigna au maximum de lui .

**- " N'aie pas peur ma chérie , lui chuchota Klaus qui s'était rapproché d'elle en lui caressant la joue .**

Le rythme cardiaque d'Elena s'accéléra immédiatement et Klaus sourit à cette réaction . Il commença à l'embrasser sur la joue , puis dans le cou .

**- " Non ... Klaus arrête , lui demanda t-elle .**

Klaus ne s'arrêta pas et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné . Elena se sentait lentement défaillir et son refus se transforma en approbation . Elle répondit au baiser de Klaus et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle c'était comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus .

Mais d'un coup elle ne sentit plus les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes , elle ouvrit les yeux et elle fut tout à coup plongée dans le noir .

Elena ouvrit les yeux et haleta . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son lit et Thomas dormait profondémment à côté d'elle . Le réveil indiquait 5h du matin . Tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un rêve .

Elle essaya de se rendormir mais ce fut totalement impossible alors elle se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Thomas . Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un café . Elle ouvrit les volets de la porte fenêtre qui donne sur la terasse et pleins de souvenirs se ravivèrent . Le moment où elle avait vu le loup , où elle avait découvert que c'était Klaus ... Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre et Elena releva instantanément la tête à la recherche de la bête mais il n'y avait rien . Elle se demandait si c'était Klaus ... Elena balaya la zone autour de sa terasse mais elle ne vit rien alors elle rentra et ferma sa porte fenêtre . Mais quand elle se retourna elle trouva Klaus juste en face d'elle . Elle poussa un petit cri surprise de le voir devant elle .

**- " Chut , chuchota t-il en posant son index sur les lèvres d'Elena .**

Celle-ci se tut et regarda Klaus dans les yeux .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? chuchota t-elle .**

**- " Te rendre une petite visite , sourit l'hybride .**

**- " Tu plaisante ? j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te revoir ! quelle partie de cette phrase ne comprend tu pas ?**

**- " Je n'ai pas à obéir à ce que tu me dis , je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! riposta t-il .**

**- " Eh bien moi aussi ! tu es dans ma maison et je te demande de sortir !**

**- " Chut tu va réveiller le mec qui te sert de copain , dit-il en prononçant le mot copain avec dégout .**

**- " Ne parle pas de lui comme ça , tu dis ça comme si je me servais de lui ! La différence entre toi et moi c'est que je n'utilise pas les gens !**

**- " Ah oui ? il semblerait que dans ton rêve tu ne me repoussais pas , déclara t-il avec un grand sourire .**

**- " Attends ... comment es-tu au courant de ...**

Elle réfléchit et arriva vite à une conclusion .

**- " C'est toi qui a contrôlé mon rêve !**

**- " Oui et ça t'a beaucoup plu , dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle .**

**- " Arrête ton petit jeu tu perds ton temps .**

**- " Je ne fais que te faire avouer ce que tu ressens , répondit Klaus .**

**- " Non tu me manipule , tu m'utilise comme tu l'a fait avec beaucoup de personnes !**

**- " Tu es différente des autres personnes Elena , reprit-il plus sérieusement .**

Klaus avait l'air si sincère ... mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le croire . Ils se toisèrent du regard et pour quelques secondes les sentiments d'Elena pour lui se ravivèrent ... Non ! elle ne pouvait pas faire ça . Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'utiliser , comme son jouet mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir !

- " Vas t-en !

Il n'avait jamais vu Elena dans une telle colère , il ne savait pas comment réagir ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à toutes ces émotions humaines .

**- " Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi ! si tu veux prendre mon sang pour faire tes hybrides vas-y ! mais prend ce qu'il te faut et laisse moi tranquille !**

**- " Comment sais-tu qu'il me faut ton sang pour garder mes hybrides en vie ? demanda Klaus suspect .**

Elena posa une main devant sa bouche , là elle avait dit une bétise ...

**- " Je l'ai découvert quand les loups m'avaient capturés ... mais ne crois pas que j'allais te le dire ! Je n'allais pas te dire : " Oui c'est moi la solution pour garder tes hybrides minables en vie "!**

Le mot minable a été une sorte de déclencheur pour Klaus parce qu'en traitant ses futurs hybrides de minable elle le traitait aussi de minable !Il plaqua violemment contre le mur , Elena cria de douleur . La colère c'était encore une fois emparé de lui et il ne se maîtrisait plus .

**- " Lache ma copine tout de suite ! ordonna une voix derrière Klaus** .

Elena aperçue Thomas . Klaus se tourna vers lui tout en lachant Elena .

**- " Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à moi , ricana Klaus .**

Thomas ne répondit pas et mit un gros coup de poing dans le visage de l'hybride . Celui fut prit au dépourvu par l'action de l'humain mais ne bougea pas . Elena écarquilla les yeux , Thomas n'aurait pas dû faire ça ...

Elena se précipita entre les deux hommes pour empêcher Klaus d'attaquer sachant très bien que l'hybride était capable de le réduire en miette .

**- " Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal ! ordonna Elena . Il est temps que tu t'en aille .**

Klaus les foudroya du regard et commença à contourner Elena mais alors que celle-ci pensait qu'il partait il se mit derrière Thomas et le prit par le cou . Thomas suffoqua .

**- " Klaus ! arrête , je ferais tout ce que tu veux .**

**- " Je ne vais pas épargner quelqu'un qui se met en travers de mon chemin .**

**- " Klaus je t'en supplie laisse-le , implora Elena même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment agir comme ça en présence de l'hybride , il fallait qu'elle essait tout ce qui était possible pour sauver Thomas .**

Klaus ne semblait pas le moins du monde être sensible à la détresse d'Elena tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tuer cet humain . Elena ne savait plus quoi faire , elle réfléchissait aussi vite pour trouver une solution quand tout à coup elle tenta de jouer sa dernière carte : celle des sentiments .

**- " Si tu tiens à moi alors laisse le partir , dit Elena en regardant l'hybride droit dans les yeux .**

Klaus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise ça . Par conséquent , si il tuait Thomas il montrerait une fois pour toute qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle , alors que si il le gardait en vie cela voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle . Elena attendait anxieusement la décision de Klaus . Il avait prit sa décision et tout en maintenant Thomas par le cou il l'hypnotisa en lui faisant oublier sa présence puis il le laissa tomber et partit de la maison .

Elena se précipita vers Thomas et l'aida à se relever .

**-" Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas ,rassura Elena .**

Les deux humains se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner . Elena ne savait pas pourquoi Klaus n'avait pas tué Thomas , elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il tenait à elle ou non , peut-être que pour une fois il avait eut un moment de bontée ... La deuxième option était peu probable , elle conclut donc que l'hybride tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître .


	17. Chapter 17

Une semaine plus tard , Elena se rendit avec Thomas chez les parents de celui-ci qui possédait un ranch dans le Texas , ils y passeraient quelques jours . Il avait décidé de présenter Elena à ses parents . La jeune fille n'était pas très rassurée à cette idée mais Thomas lui disait que ses parents allait l'adoré . Quand ils arrivèrent à destination , Elena pu remarquer les nombreux champs entourant la maison , ainsi que les écuries et de nombreux chevaux de toutes races . Le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu ce qui rendait le lieu vraiment accueillant . La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Elena vit un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se diriger vers eux .

**- " Bonjour , dit la femme avec un grand sourire , vous devez être Elena , Thomas m'a tellement parlé de vous . Il avait raison qu'en il disait que vous êtes belle .**

**- " Bonjour , je vous remercie , dit Elena en rougissant un peu .**

**- " Et je m'appelle Judith et voici mon mari Marc .**

Marc la salua et lui souhaita bienvenue . Les parents de Thomas avaient l'air tout a fait charmant et accueillant , ce qui rassura Elena .

**Ils déchargèrent les valises de la voiture et Elena et Thomas allèrent prendre une chambre puis ils rangèrent leur affaire . Quelqu'un frappa à la porte .**

**- " Elena , dit Judith , si ça te dis je pourrais te montrer le domaine .**

**- " Bien sûr , j'en serais ravie , accepta Elena .**

Judith lui montra la propriété . Le ranch était immense et Elena pu constater que Judith était vraiment passionnée parce qu'elle faisait . Et cela se voyait , l'écurie était parfaitement entretenue et les chevaux avaient l'air en parfaite santé . Les deux femmes se parlèrent comme si elle se connaissait depuis un bon moment et Elena appréciait ça , il n'y avait pas de gêne entre elles . Quand elles rentrèrent , Elena aida Judith à préparer le dîner puis ils se mirent tous à table .

**- " C'est vraiment bon , complimenta Marc .**

**- " Remercie Elena c'est elle qui a fait cette sauce , déclara Judith .**

**- " Oui j'ai fais la sauce mais vous avez fait tout le reste qui est délicieux , dit Elena .**

**- " Je crois que nous avons deux cuisinières d'exception , complimenta Thomas .**

**- " Je suis d'accord avec toi , renchérit Marc . Alors Elena comment avez-vous rencontrez Thomas ?**

**- " Lors d'une soirée , j'étais avec des amies et Thomas et venue vers moi , il m'a proposé de danser et depuis on ne s'est plus quitté .**

**- " Je suis tellement contente que mon fils est rencontrée une fille aussi sympathique que vous , déclara Judith .**

Elena rougit au compliment et remercia Judith . Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Elena se sentait vraiment heureuse , tout se passait très bien .

Les jours passèrent et Elena s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec ses beaux parents et elle vivait une vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir . Tout était calme , aucune dispute ne se déclenchait entre elle et Thomas , ils s'entendaient à merveille . Il faut dire qu'elle n'en avait pas tellement l'habitude , dans sa vie il y avait toujours eut des problèmes hors maintenant tout était parfait , si parfait qu'Elena pourrait presque s'ennuyer . Les jours au ranch se resssemblaient beaucoup et bien qu'elle apprécie être là bas elle commmençait à s'ennuyer. Devenait-elle folle ? Elle avait toujours rêver de cette vie là et pourtant cela n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait espérée . Il lui fallait une dose ... d'aventure ! Au moins avec les vampires elle était sûre d'en avoir , c'était presque comme si tout ça lui manquait , comme si ... Klaus lui manquait ! Là c'était clair elle devenait folle , Klaus lui manquait !

**- " Elena tu es prête pour aller faire notre balade ? dit Thomas .**

Elena se retourna vers son petit ami . Elle avait oublié qu'elle devait aller avec lui faire une balade à cheval . La jeune fille suivit Thomas et ils préparèrent leurs chevaux . Elena avait appris durant son séjour au ranch à monter à cheval et cela lui plaisait beaucoup , c'était ça dose d'aventure maintenant . Ils partirent et empruntèrent le même chemin que d'habitude

**- " Tu ne connais pas d'autres chemins que celui-ci ? questionna t-elle .**

**- " Si mais ils sont plus long et je pense que tu n'es pas assez expérimentée pour les empruntés , répondit Thomas .**

Elena ne dit rien , elle aurait aimé faire un autre chemin mais elle ne dit rien . Thomas était certes très gentil mais un peu trop préventif , elle n'était pas en sucre .

Dans la soirée , ils furent invités au bal de la petite ville du coin où tout le monde se réunissait pour fêter la saint valentin . La salle des fêtes était décoré en rouge et blanche et des ballons en forme de coeur étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle . Quand ils s'avancèrent dans la foule Elena salua quelques personnes qu'elle avait rencontré durant son séjour . Beaucoup de personnes la complimentèrent sur sa tenue et sa coiffure en lui disant combien elle était belle . Elle commença à danser avec Thomas . Ils firent trois pas en avant main dans la main , ils se tournèrent vers la droite pour saluer les couples en face d'eux puis ils effectuèrent deux pas pour se mettre en file indienne derrière les autres couples ensuite Thomas fit tournoyer Elena pour la ramener près de lui . Ils se déplacèrent au rythme de la musique tout en discutant . Puis Thomas recommença à faire tournoyer Elena et elle atterit dans les bras d'un inconnu ...

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Klaus . Elle haleta dans la surprise .

**- " Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-elle furieuse .**

**- " Tu comptes me demander ça à chaque fois que je viens te voir ? et pour répondre à ta question c'est la saint valentin je viens donc te rendre visite .**

**- " La saint valentin est faite pour les couples , donc elle n'est pas faite pour nous deux , déclara Elena .**

Klaus fit tournoyer Elena pour la rapprocher de lui . Le rythme cardiaque d'Elena s'accéléra immédiatement elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'hybride . Elle s'éloigna au maximum de lui afin de se libérer de la tension qu'il s'était créé en très peu de temps entre eux .

**- " Tu es bien sûre que ce n'est pas pour nous , murmura Klaus suggestif à l'oreille d'Elena .**

**- " Tout a fait sûre , répondit Elena .**

Elle n'était pas si sûre de sa réponse , en quelques secondes il avait réussit à complètement la bouleversée . La chance se termina et Klaus la laissa partir . Elena partit s'asseoir les jambes tremblantes , Klaus sourit : il avait au moins réussit à lui faire ressentir quelque chose .


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews , ça fait plaisir d'en avoir un peu plus que d'habitude . **

**Ceci dit une petite info : il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de ma fiction et j'en suis désolée par avance ...**

**Bonne lecture à tous . **

**- " Qui était ce mec avec qui tu dansais ? il a carrément prit ma place ! s'indigna Thomas .**

**- " C'était ... un ami , répondit Elena .**

**- " Eh bien ton ami n'est pas très poli , conclut Thomas .**

_Si ce n'était que ça_ , pensa Elena .

Plus tard dans la soirée , les parents de Thomas vinrent à la fête . Thomas lui avait dit qu'ils aimaient aller à ce genre de fête comme la plupart des couples de la ville .

Elena fut entrainée sur la piste par Thomas qui souhaitait danser . La jeune fille pouvait sentir le regard de Klaus sur elle , il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer et ça devenait gênant à la longue .

Au cours de la soirée Elena eut une impression assez bizarre , alors qu'elle dansait avec Thomas son regard se posa sur les parents de celui-ci qui semblait fixer Klaus . Elle devait sans doute se tromper , ils devaient regarder une autre personne .

Elle n'en fit pas de cas et la soirée continua sans que Klaus ne fasse de bêtise .

Le lendemain , Elena devait aller en ville avec Thomas et il lui avait dit de le rejoindre dans son bureau parce qu'il travaillait . La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers un escalier pour monter au dernier étage de la maison . Puis elle alla vers la troisième porte à gauche comme lui avait indiqué son petit ami . Elle voulut ouvrir mais la porte était fermée . Elle toqua personne ne répondit , elle demanda à Thomas qu'il lui ouvre mais celui-ci ne répondit pas . Etrange ...

La jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter et si Klaus était derrière tout ça , peut-être qu'il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Thomas et elle en était sûre ça se serait mal terminé . Elle chercha donc à entrer dans cette pièce par tout les moyens . En forçant un peu la serrure elle pu enfin entrer . Il n'y avait personne ...

Quelque chose l'intrigua , sur le bureau tout un tas d'articles de journal étaient dispersés . Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel article , ces articles parlaient d'attaques animales ! Non ! Les parents de Thomas ne pouvait pas être au courant ... Décidément c'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait ! Thomas était-il au courant ? Probablement .

**- " Tu cherche quelque chose ?**

Elena sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Judith .

**- " ... Thomas m'a dit de le rejoindre dans son bureau et je me suis perdue , répondit Elena .**

Judith lui lança un regard qui disait bien qu'Elena n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce . Elena suivit Judith qui la guida jusqu'au bureau de Thomas .

**- " Ma chérie , l'accueillit Thomas en l'embrassant , qu'est-ce qui t'a prit aussi longtemps pour venir ?**

**- " Je me suis perdue , dit Elena sans dire plus de détails .**

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après midi en ville à faire les magasins puis le soir ils mangèrent au restaurant . Quand ils revinrent au ranch ils préparèrent leurs valises car ils devaient partirent le lendemain après-midi . Elena était quelque part contente de partir étant donné ce qu'elle avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée et puis elle s'ennuyait ! Passer deux ou trois jours ici ça allait mais presque une semaine ça devenait ennuyant , la ville lui manquait beaucoup .

Klaus vint rendre une petite visite à Elena dans la soirée alors que la jeune fille s'occupait à caresser les chevaux . Quand l'animal vit Klaus il partit au galop à l'autre bout du champ .

**- " Même les animaux ne t'apprécie pas , dit Elena .**

**- " Il a tout simplement peur de moi , il sent mon côté loup , expliqua l'hybride .**

**- " Peu importe , partout où tu va tu sème la terreur , conclut Elena .**

**- " Je ne fais pas que semer la terreur , je crée aussi le doute .**

Elena haussa les sourcils pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ?

**- " Pour être plus clair , je vois bien que tu doute , reprit Klaus .**

**- " Douter de quoi ? demanda Elena en se tournant vers lui .**

**- " De ton amour pour cet humain . Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux , dit-il avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quelque chose . A chaque fois que je m'approche de toi ton coeur s'emballe .**

Il s'approcha d'elle et comme il l'avait dit , le coeur d'Elena commença à battre de plus en plus vite .

**- " A chaque fois que je te touche tu as des frissons .**

Il lui caressa le visage et un doux frisson parcourut son corps .

**- " Et quand je t'embrasse ...**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Elena puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour lui demander la permission de l'embrasser sur la bouche .

La jeune fille était comme hypnotisé par Klaus , il était si ... sexy ! Elle aimait ce feu qui bouillonait en lui , Thomas lui n'avait pas ça il était beaucoup plus calme . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait vraiment ? Un homme calme , posé , capable de lui offrir une vie normale ou bien un homme avec un fort tempérament , sexy , et dont elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien avec lui .

Klaus posa tout à coup ses lèvres sur les siennes . Il l'embrassa doucement et quand il sentit qu'Elena ne se détournait pas alors il approfondit le baiser . Le baiser était plein de passion , un peu violent . Elena se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'il lui manquait : la passion . Klaus allongea Elena par terre et se mit au dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant dans le cou . Il essaya de se contrôler mais ses crocs sortirent et grattèrent un peu le cou de la jeune fille . Le coeur d'Elena commençait à battre de plus en plus vite , elle avait peur qu'il ne se contrôle pas .

**- " Ne t'en fais pas je me contrôle , la rassura Klaus .**

Il rentra ses crocs malgré la forte envie de mordre dans son cou à pleine dent , il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors il mit ses instincts de côtés .

Klaus commença à enlever le pull d'Elena mais elle le stoppa .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je t'es fais mal ? dit l'hybride en parcourant du regard le corps d'Elena inquiet .**

**- " Non ce n'est pas ça mais je ne peux pas faire ça , répondit Elena en regardant l'hybride désolé .**

Elena se dégagea de son emprise et remit son pull .

**- " Tu as peur que je ne puisse pas me contrôler et que je te morde ? demanda l'hybride .**

**- " Non , j'ai juste besoin de savoir une chose , est-ce que tu m'aime ?**

Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin si il ne l'aimait pas , elle ne voulait pas faire partie des femmes avec qui il avait réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait . Klaus ne répondit pas , il n'avait pas l'habitude de répondre à cette question .

Elena le regarda les larmes dans les yeux , elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'hybride et partit .

**- " Je t'aime , avoua Klaus qui la rattrapa . Crois moi , je t'aime , je te veux , j'apprécie tout de toi . Reste avec moi , je ne te garantie pas que je deviendrai un saint parce que je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais sans doute jamais .**

**- " Je t'aime comme tu es même si je sais que tu ne changera pas . Je t'aime avec tes qualités et avec tes défauts même si il y a plus de défauts que de qualité .**

Klaus fit mine d'être blessé .

**- " Je plaisante , dit Elena en riant .**

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis se sépara de lui .

**- " Laisse moi parler à Thomas , reprit t-elle .**

Klaus hocha la tête et afficha un grand sourire , Elena était enfin à lui , pas tout à fait puisqu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Thomas mais comme il pensa ce n'était qu'une petite étape . L'hybride la laissa partir non sans l'avoir encore embrassé .

Elena retourna dans la maison et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre . Elle avait enfin avouée à Klaus ses sentiments et elle se sentait libéré mais le plus dur était à venir : il fallait qu'elle rompt avec Thomas.

Lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre dans la chambre elle n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer tout de suite mais elle se promit de lui dire demain .

Plus tard dans la nuit , Elena se leva pour aller aux toilettes . Quand elle voulut revenir à sa chambre elle passa devant l'escalier qui menait à la fameuse pièce interdite . Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça ... Il fallait qu'elle y retourne , peut-être qu'elle découvrirait autre chose . Elle décida de monter et de retourner explorer cette pièce .

Quand elle entra elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle . Puis elle se mit à fouiller partout . Elle ouvrit chaque tiroirs , regarda chaque papiers mais ne trouva rien de plus que les articles d'attaques animales . Puis elle trouva enfin quelque chose qui attira son attention : des grimoires ! Mais qu'est-ce que des grimoires faisaient ici ?

Tout à coup elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier , elle se précipita vers la porte pour aller se cacher dans le bureau de Thomas mais il lui fut impossible de sortir . Elle ouvra la porte et se heurta à un mur invisible ! Non ce n'était pas possible , ce genre de chose ne pouvait être effectué uniquement par des sorcières . Si c'était un mauvais rêve elle espérait juste se réveiller tout de suite . Marc apparut devant elle ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter .

**- " Il me semble que ma femme t'a déjà dit de ne pas rentrer ici .**

**- " Laissez moi sortir ! s'exclama Elena .**

**- " Tu en sais beaucoup trop , tu restera donc enfermée ici , jusqu'à temps que nous décidions ce que nous ferons de toi .**

**- " Thomas , cria t-elle .**

Le jeune homme apparut aux côtés de son père .

**- " Tu savais pour tes parents ? tu ne peux pas les laisser me faire ça !**

**- " Je suis désolé Elena mais c'est pour ton bien tu me remerciera plus tard .**

**- " Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas ici , répondit la jeune fille .**

Thomas la regarda avec un air désolé puis il s'en alla suivit de Marc .

Décidément elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne , le destin s'acharnait sur elle . Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que , encore une fois , Klaus vienne pour la sauver . Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache qu'elle est enfermée ...

Elena chercha quand même un moyen de sortir malgré qu'il y est très peu de chance qu'elle y arrive puisque toutes les sorties étaient scellées par un sort. Epuisée elle finit par s'endormir .

**Vos avis ? une petite review fait toujours plaisir =) .**


	19. Chapter 19

Quand elle se réveilla , elle entreprit de faire des recherches supplémentaires puisqu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce autant qu'elle s'informe . Elena essaya d'ouvrir les tiroirs , les placards en vain , ils étaient tous scellés . Les parents de Thomas avaient dû jeter un sort . Elle soupira , si elle devait rester enfermée sans rien faire elle allait devenir folle , et puis elle se demandait aussi ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire ? Des pas s'approchèrent de la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Thomas qui lui apportait à manger . Elle le foudroya du regard tandis que celui-ci évitait de la regarder .

**- " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi curieuse mais je te jure que je ne dirais rien à personne , promit Elena .**

**- " Le problème ce n'est pas toi , débuta Thomas en lui tendant un bol de céréales .**

**- " Alors pourquoi vous me retenez ici ?**

**- " C'est nécessaire , c'est tout ce que je peux te dire , conclut-il en s'en allant .**

Elena se leva d'un bond et le rattrapa .

**- " Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici ! je croyais que tu m'aimais .**

**- " Tu ne manque pas de culot à ce que je vois , si il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit se sentir trahit c'est moi !**

Il partit en claquant la porte . La jeune fille resta bouche bée , alors il savait pour elle et Klaus . Non ! Elle s'asseya par terre et mangea tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage .

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour . Elle était retenue dans cette pièce et elle allait devenir folle si elle ne sortait pas d'ici . Thomas lui apportait toujours ses repas mais il ne lui disait rien et ne lui lançait aucun regard , d'un côté elle l'avait mérité . Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et elle était encore tombé amoureuse de Klaus , c'était injuste pour Thomas mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui tout en sachant qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme . D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas où était Klaus , et ça l'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas déjà venu ici . La compagnie de l'hybride lui manquait , elle lui avait à peine avouée ses sentiments qu'elle était déjà séparée de lui .

Un soir alors qu'Elena était endormie , elle fut réveillée par Judith qui lui mit un bandeau autour des yeux et la guida dehors .

**- " Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda Elena en se débattant .**

**- " Tiens toi tranquille et tais-toi ! ordonna Judith d'une voix glaciale .**

Elena s'éxecuta , elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment cela n'annonçait rien de bon . Judith s'arrêta après quelques minutes et retira le bandeau d'Elena . La jeune fille haleta, autour d'elle se présentait une scène qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien .

Elle parcoura la clairière du regard , en face d'elle sur le sol était dessiné un grand cercle avec des flambeaux tout autour . Puis au centre du cercle elle distingua un dessin , c'était une sorte de symbole , elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait .

**- " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Elena pas très rassurée .**

**- " Nous allons libérer la Terre d'un fléau qui existe depuis trop longtemps , dit Marc en apparaissant aux côtés de sa femme .**

Elena fronça les sourcils , de quoi parlait-il ?

Tout à coup Marc s'approcha d'Elena avec un couteau et fit une entaille dans la main de la jeune fille puis il la rapprocha du cercle . Celle-ci hurla de douleur , son sang tomba sur le sol pour ensuite toucher le cercle et le sang se répandit tout autour du cercle . Enfin Judith ammena Elena au centre pour déverser du sang sur le symbole dessiné au sol et elle récita un sort en tenant la main en sang d'Elena .

**- " Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre , dit Judith .**

Attendre quoi ? se demanda Elena . Et puis où était Thomas ? ça l'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas là ... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit associée à ses cérémonies funestes ? Elle était le double , condamnée à mourrir , où qu'elle aille et quoi qu'elle fasse Elena était tout le temps prise pour cible . C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'avait fait Katherine , ce transformer en vampire . C'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour ne plus être faible , pour pouvoir enfin se défendre . Mais elle perdrait son humanité et ça elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire . Être un vampire impliquait beaucoup de conséquences ...

Elle fut interromput de ses pensées quand Judith et Marc regardaient un point bien précis . Elle suivit leur regard et aperçu ...

**- " Klaus ! cria Elena .**

L'hybride était complètement dépassé par les évènements , il avait sentit le sang d'Elena et avait tout de suite courut le plus vite possible pour voir ce qu'il se passait . Il ne comprenait pas mais ce qui était sûr c'est que quelque chose se préparait et que cette action était menée contre lui .

**- " Le voilà enfin ,ricana Marc .**

Klaus prit son apparence d'hybride et voulut attaquer le sorcier mais il fut projeté de plusieurs mètres en arrière .

**- " Sorcier ... je vois , au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant je ne peux pas être tuer , dit Klaus en se relevant .**

Marc fit à Klaus un sourire provoquant ce qui énerva encore plus l'hybride qui finit par rentrer dans le cercle . Celui-ci voulut attaquer une seconde fois Marc mais il ne l'atteignit jamais ... un mur invisible se dressait devant lui .

**- " Qu'est-ce que ...**

Klaus essaya de sortir mais il ne pouvait pas , il était prit au piège . La rage s'empara de plus en plus de lui , Elena était en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider , il était à ce moment même comme un lion en cage . Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance totale .

**- " Si vous en avez après moi , laissez partir Elena , elle n'y est pour rien .**

**- " Elle va nous être très utile , répondit Judith .**

**- " Je suis désolée Klaus , je ne savais pas qu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi , pleura Elena .**

**- " Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute , dit l'hybride qui essayait de franchir le mur invisible .**

**- " Comme c'est touchant , déclara Marc , après la petite scène tragique passons au plus amusant .**

**- " Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer , répéta Klaus sûr de lui .**

**- " C'est là que tu as tord . Dans ce cercle , il y a un dessin . Ce dessin est le symbole de l'hybride , j'ai fais couler du sang d'Elena dans le symbole qui s'est imprégné de son sang ce qui fait que vous êtes liez . Donc si elle meurt , tu meurs avec elle .**

La dernière phrase résonna aux oreilles de Klaus encore et encore , Elena risquait de mourrir par sa faute ! La jeune fille resta bouche bée , Klaus et elle allaient mourrir .

**- " Passons à l'action maintenant , dit Judith . Je suis désolé pour toi Elena mais si nous voulons tuer Klaus il faut que tu meurs aussi .**

Puis Marc enfonça le couteau dans le dos d'Elena , celle-ci haleta . Sa vision commençait à devenir floue tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage . Elle tomba au sol sous l'effet de la douleur , la lame du couteau toujours enfonçée dans son dos . Elle entendit vaguement les cris de Klaus . Elle releva faiblement la tête afin de l'aperçevoir une dernière fois et tout ce qu'elle pu voir c'était les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Klaus . Puis ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir .

Klaus ne voulait pas être faible devant ses adversaires mais tuer Elena c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter alors il se mit à pleurer , il avait perdue la seule personne qui se souciait de lui . Comme il l'avait toujours dit l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire ... Et aujourd'hui il allait mourrir avec la personne qu'il aimait .

Tout à coup une violente douleur se déclencha dans son dos exactement là où Elena avait été poignardé . Puis il s'effondra au sol à son tour , jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur . La douleur physique était intense et se répandait dans tout son corps , sa mort était lente et douloureuse . Parce qu'Elena était humaine le coup de couteau l'avait presque tué immédiatement alors que lui comme il était hybride sa mort était plus lente . Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit , tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers Elena qui était morte par sa faute . Jamais il n'aurait cru mourrir aussi facilement ! Klaus avait eut de nombreux combats mais n'en avait perdu aucun ... aujourd'hui pour la première fois il avait perdu . L'hybride pensait avoir l'éternité devant lui et bien il s'était trompé ... Il se rendit bientôt compte que la douleur était insupportable et ses yeux commençaient à devenir lourds . Quelques secondes après il ferma les yeux pour l'éternité .

**Vos avis ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et d'être fidèles à ma fiction**

Elena se sentait bien , c'était comme si elle flottait dans les airs . Elle était tranquillement endormit , berçée par le silence des lieux dans lequel elle se retrouvait , en paix .

**- " Elena , Elena , dit une voix au loin .**

La jeune fille se dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours alors elle resta les yeux fermés souhaitant se reposer .

**- " Elena , dit la voix en insistant un peu plus .**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et une lumière blanche envahit sa vision . Etait-elle morte ?

Elle regarda aux alentours et ne vit que du blanc , rien d'autre . Puis elle aperçue quelqu'un de familier .

**- " Jenna ?**

**- " Oui Elena c'est moi , dit sa tante en la prenant dans ses bras .**

**- " Tu m'a tellement manqué ! dit la jeune fille en serrant sa tante dans ses bras .**

**- " Toi aussi , lui répondit celle-ci en lui embrassant le front . Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps , il faut que tu m'écoutes .**

**- " Comment ça ? et où est-ce que je suis ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Tu es dans le couloir entre la vie et la mort . On m'a envoyé ici pour te faire revenir sur Terre .**

**- " Non Jenna je refuse ! Je veux rester avec toi ! s'exclama t-elle .**

**- " Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible , tu dois vivre .**

**- " Mais je suis morte , les sorciers m'ont tuée et ... Klaus est mort aussi , dit Elena en pleurant .**

**- "Je sais ce qui c'est passé mais les sorciers ont oubliés quelque chose d'important . Un innocent ne peut pas être sacrifié même pour tuer le diable en personne par conséquent les sorcières mortes vont te redonner la vie .**

**- " Mais pourquoi toi tu es morte ? tu étais innocente aussi !**

**- " Je ne l'étais plus à partir du moment où j'ai été transformé en vampire , répondit Jenna .**

**- " C'est faux , tu étais innocente ! répéta Elena .**

Les larmes d'Elena redoublèrent et elle serra très fort sa tante dans ses bras .

**- " Ne pleure pas , la seule chose qui me rendrait heureuse c'est que tu sois en vie . Les sorcières te l'accorde et je les en remercie pour ça .**

**- " Est-ce que Klaus va aussi revenir à la vie ?**

**- "Je ne sais pas , probablement oui puisque vous étiez liés , si tu reviens , il reviendra aussi . Mais rien n'est garantie , les sorcières en voulaient beaucoup à Klaus et je ne suis pas sûre que le fait que vous étiez liés suffira à le ramener .**

Elena resta silencieuse , elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Klaus . Mais pour l'instant elle était avec sa tante et elle voulait lui dire une dernière fois combien elle tenait à elle .

**- " Je t'aime Jenna .**

**- " Je t'aime aussi , répondit sa tante en tenant sa nièce dans ses bras .**

Elena ne sentit plus les bras de Jenna autour d'elle . Lentement , elle ouvrit les yeux pour revenir à la réalité .

Tout était noir autour d'elle et elle était allongée sur un objet assez confortable mais quelque chose la gênait : elle manquait un peu d'air . La jeune fille voulut se relever mais elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur . Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle tenta de se relever plusieurs fois mais elle n'y parvint pas . La situation était étrange et elle commençait à se sentir oppressée ! Se souvenant qu'elle avait son portable sur elle , elle l'alluma et scruta les alentours . Tout autour d'elle il y avait des parois : en haut , en bas , à droite , à gauche : partout ! Elle réalisa avec horreur où elle se trouvait ... le matelas confortable sur lequel elle se trouvait était le fond d'un cercueil !

Elena commença à essayer de l'ouvrir mais comme elle s'y attendait il ne s'ouvrit pas . Elle commença à crier à l'aide mais personne ne lui répondit . Si ça se trouve elle était enterrée vivante ! Elle voulut utiliser son portable pour envoyer un message mais il n'y avait pas de réseau . Mais pourquoi les sorcières lui avait redonnée la vie si c'était pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un cercueil . Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu c'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante ! Elle ne voulait pas mourrir , pas comme ça . Mais que faisait-elle dans un cercueil ? Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit : les parents de Thomas avaient dû la mettre elle et Klaus dans des cercueils et ils avaient dû les enterrer pour que personne ne les retrouvent ! Elena commença à pleurer , tout espoir était perdu , elle aurait préféré mourrir plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation . Elle cria encore dans l'espoir de se faire entendre mais personne ne répondit .

Quelques minutes plus tard , Elena entendit des voix . Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours ?

**- " Qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire ? dit une voix .**

Elena reconnut la voix de Marc . Au moins elle n'était pas enterrée quinze mètres sous terre !

**- " Nous devons trouver une solution pour que personne ne les trouvent . On ne peut pas les enterrés sur notre propriété c'est trop risqué . En revanche si nous les jetons dans le lac à quelques kilomètres d'ici personne ne les découvrira . Il est assez profond et personne n'y va à cause de l'eau polluée , c'est parfait ! , conclut Judith .**

Elena s'empêcha de crier en se mettant une main devant la bouche . Elle était vraiment fichue cette fois-ci !

**- " Très bien je prépare la camionnette et on pars , dit Marc .**

Elle entendit Judith et Marc partirent . Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose , elle n'allait pas resté là sans rien faire à attendre gentiment qu'ils jettent le cercueil dans ce lac !

Des pas s'approchèrent de son cercueil et curieusement la personne l'ouvrit . Elena fut aveuglée par la lumière puis elle prit le temps de respirer comme il faut et elle aperçue Thomas .

**- " Je t'en supplie , ne leur dit pas que je suis en vie , supplia t-elle .**

**- " Je ne leur dirais rien ...**

Thomas referma d'un coup le cercueil et Elena l'entendit s'éloigner rapidement .

Puis elle entendit des pas et elle devina que c'était Judith et Marc qui venait pour emmener les cercueils . Elle déduit que le cercueil où était enfermé Klaus était juste à côté du sien puisqu'elle les entendit déplacer quelque chose . Apparement il ne s'était pas réveillé sinon il serait déjà venu la libéré , cela l'inquiéta si elle s'était réveillé alors pourquoi pas Klaus ? Jenna l'avait prévenue qu'il y est des chances qu'il ne se réveille pas mais elle ne voulait pas y croire .

Elle attendit un peu puis son cercueil fut ouvert de nouveau .

**- " Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas emmenés ? demanda Elena en sortant le plus vite possible du cercueil .**

**- " Ils emmènent d'abord Klaus et ils comptaient t'emmener après , informa Thomas .**

**- " Quoi ? non ! pourquoi tu ne les a pas empêché de l'emmener ?**

**- " Je ne pouvais pas Elena , je suis impuissant contre eux , ils sont des sorciers et je suis humain !**

**- " Pardon c'est juste que je ...**

Elena ne termina pas sa phrase , elle était bouleversée .

**- " Pourquoi tu m'a sauvée ? et comment savais-tu que j'étais vivante ?**

**- " Eh bien ma grand-mère était une sorcière et elle me prêtait souvent ses grimoires car je m'interessais à la magie même si je ne pouvais pas en faire . Et j'avais lu qu'on ne peut pas sacrifier un innocent alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu serais vivante ... j'ai eu raison de vérifier . Et je t'ai sauvée parce qu'au début mais parents m'avaient juste dit que tu étais en danger et que te retenir prisonnière serait pour ton bien . Ensuite ils m'ont expliqué que Klaus était un danger pour tout le monde et qu'il fallait qu'il meurt . Alors je les ai aidé mais ensuite quand ils se sont rendus compte que Klaus ne pouvait pas être tué comme ça ils ont décidés de te lier à lui et là je n'étais pas d'accord . Ils m'ont enfermés durant le sacrifice et je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver .**

**- " Je te remercie de m'avoir sortie de là . Si je suis en vie comment ça se fait que Klaus ne se soit pas réveillé , nous étions liés .**

**- " Mes parents ont mit une dague dans le corps de Klaus .**

**- " Non ...**

Elena savait très bien ce que ça impliquait : Klaus ne pourrait pas se réveiller si il avait la dague ! il fallait lui retirer , mais à cet instant Judith et Marc étaient en route pour le lac .

**- " Thomas je sais que tu ne va pas apprécier ce que j'ai a te dire mais j'aime Klaus et je ne laisserait pas tes parents faire ce qu'ils vont faire .**

Elena se leva avec la ferme intention de retrouver ce lac et de délivrer Klaus . Thomas se leva d'un bond et la rattrapa aussitôt .

**- " Tu ne sais pas où est le lac , comment compte-tu le trouver ?**

**- " Je demanderais à quelqu'un, dit Elena en poursuivant son chemin .**

**- " Et tu va faire quoi une fois que tu sera là bas hein ? Tu va plongé dans l'eau et récupérer le cercueil ? tu ne pourra pas !**

**- " Je trouverai une solution ! répondit Elena énervée . **

Thomas ne l'avait jamais vu si déterminée à faire quelque chose . Il soupira .

**- " Ok je vais t'ammener jusqu'au lac , et arrivé là bas on verra ce qu'on fera .**

**- " Merci , dit Elena sincèrement .**

Thomas prit sa voiture et fonça en direction du lac , la jeune fille espérait une chose : qu'il ne soit pas trop tard quand ils arriveront .

**Vos avis ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction . Je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre précedent ... =(**

Environ 30 minutes après ils arrivèrent , Elena se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture mais Thomas lui mit une main devant la bouche et ils se cachèrent derrière des buissons .

**- " Mes parents sont encore là , chuchota Thomas .**

Elena regarda et vit les parents de Thomas décharger le cercueil de Klaus . Elle se débattit pour sortir de l'emprise de Thomas , c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Après le cercueil serait dans le lac et il lui serait impossible de le récupérer .

Mais Thomas ne la laissa pas partir . Elena n'arrêtait pas de vouloir s'enfuir et au fur et à mesure elle s'épuisait . Puis Judith et Marc approchèrent le cercueil de l'eau et le firent basculer pour qu'il tombe . Celui-ci bascula et fut entraîner vers le fond . La jeune fille cessa de se débattre et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage , c'était trop tard .

Ensuite les sorciers partirent du lac . Thomas lâcha enfin Elena qui sprinta jusqu'à l'endroit où Judith et Marc avaient laché le cercueil . Elena se pencha dans l'espoir de voir le cercueil mais elle ne vit rien .

**- " C'est trop tard Elena , dit Thomas en arrivant à ses côtés .**

**- " Non , dit Elena dans un murmure .**

Elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourrir en faisant ça mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir au moins essayé . Avant que Thomas ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher elle plongea à la recherche du cercueil .

L'eau était sale et elle ne voyait presque rien mais elle ne reculerait pas ! Elle nagea vers le fond et elle pu constater que le lac servait de poubelle aux gens, il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi . Elle nagea durant quelques minutes mais elle commença à manquer d'air . La jeune fille était prête à remonter pour reprendre son souffle quand elle trouva enfin le cercueil . Il n'était finalement pas arrivé au fond du lac mais il s'était coincé entre deux rochers . Elena remonta à la surface le plus vite possible car elle manquait vraiment d'air .

**- " J'ai trouvé le cercueil , annonça Elena à Thomas .**

Celui-ci ne savait pas si il devait l'aider ou non . Il ne voulait pas que Klaus s'en sorte mais Elena était têtue et il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule . Il alla dans la cabane à proximité du lac et prit des tubas et des lunettes .

**- " Je viens t'aider tu n'y arrivera pas tout de seule , dit Thomas en plongeant à son tour .**

Elena le remercia encore une fois , Thomas lui donna un tuba ainsi qu'une paire de lunette puis ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du lac pour ouvrir le cercueil . La jeune fille eut du mal à retrouver le cercueil à cause du manque de visibilité . Quand ils atteignèrent leur but , Elena fit signe à Thomas d'ouvrir le cercueil . Celui-ci s'exécuta et le cercueil s'ouvrit révélant le corps de Klaus . Elena retira la dague du corps de Klaus puis Thomas aida Elena à remonter le corps de l'hybride jusqu'à la surface . Ils sortirent de l'eau et attendirent que l'hybride se réveil . Maintenant elle était rassurée , Klaus était sauvé et si Thomas n'avait pas été là elle n'aurait surement pas pu retrouver Klaus .

**- " Merci de m'avoir aidé à le sauver , dit-elle à Thomas .**

**- " De rien , mais en échange je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose** .

Elena l'invita à poursuivre par un regard .

**- " Je sais que Klaus en voudra à mes parents mais je ne veux pas qu'il les tuent , ils sont tout ce que j'ai même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait .**

Elena savait très bien l'importance de la famille et elle promit à Thomas qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour empêcher Klaus de tuer Judith et Thomas .

Elena et Thomas avaient très froid , l'eau du lac était froide et ils n'avaient rien pour se réchauffer . L'attente fut longue . Ils attendirent près de 20 minutes quand tout à coup Klaus haleta et se réveilla en sursaut . Elena se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras .

**- " Klaus , dit-elle d'une voix apaisée , je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivant .**

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ? je t'es vu mourrir , dit Klaus en parcourant le visage d'Elena avec ses mains comme pour vérifier si elle était bien réelle .**

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire en lui disant qu'elle avait vu Jenna , puis que sa tante lui avait parlé , qu'elle avait réssucité , que Thomas l'avait aidé ... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle commença à suffoquer . Ses lèvres la brûlait , de violentes crampes d'estomac s'emparèrent d'elle et elle vomit .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama Klaus .**

**- " Je ne sais pas , répondit Thomas paniqué .**

**- " J'ai ... j'ai du mal à respirer , je ne me sens pas bien ...**

Elena s'allongea par terre et se tordait dans tout les sens la douleur était inssuportable et elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient en feu .

**- " Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite ! dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers sa voiture .**

Klaus ne réfléchit pas deux fois et prit Elena dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture . Thomas prit le volant et démarra le plus vite possible en direction de l'hôpital .

En arrivant à l'hôpital Klaus hypnotisa un médecin pour qu'il s'occupe d'Elena le plus vite possible .

Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle découvrit une chambre d'hôpital . Klaus était assit sur une chaise juste à côté du lit . Il était endormit et il tenait la main d'Elena dans la sienne . La tête de Klaus reposait contre le bras d'Elena . La jeune fille n'avait pas eut souvent l'occasion de voir Klaus aussi paisible mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'il se réveilla .

**- " Tu es très mignon quand tu dors , fit remarquer Elena .**

Klaus lui sourit faiblement et déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille .

**- " Je suis toujours mignon , répondit Klaus , et pas seulement quand je dors .**

Elena attira l'hybride contre elle et l'embrassa .

**- " Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda t-elle ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi elle était à l'hôpital .**

**- " Comme l'eau du lac était polluée et qu'il y avait des produits chimiques , le médecin qui s'occupe de toi m'a dit que tu avais été empoisonnée .**

**- " Et Thomas ? il était aussi dans le lac .**

**- " Il est aussi hospitaliser mais ne t'en fait pas il va bien , informa Klaus .**

Elena était rassurée tout allait bien maintenant . Klaus se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille . Elle le rapprocha d'elle et le prit dans ses bras tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien . Klaus fut surprit il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça mais il finit par retourner l'étreinte accompagné d'un sourire . Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'hybride celui-ci intensifia le baiser et grimpa sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus d'Elena . Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à sa machoire . Elena était aux anges jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital en position compromettante . Elle s'écarta de l'hybride , celui-ci la regarda surprit .

**- " ça ne te plait pas ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Si mais je te rapelle qu'on est dans un hôpital et qu'à tout moment quelqu'un peu entrer .**

**- " Ce n'est pas grave , je ne m'en soucie pas , dit-il en commençant à lui enlever sa chemise d'hopital .**

**- "Non non Klaus il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça ici , dit Elena en essayant elle même de se convaincre .**

**- " Tu n'es pas drôle , fit Klaus en faisant la moue .**

Il se mit à côté d'Elena et elle se blottit contre lui . Quand elle sortira de cet hôpital elle se promit de commencer une nouvelle vie mais cette fois-ci elle le fera avec Klaus . Elle ne savait pas encore si elle resterait à Willow Creek , si elle retournerait à Mystic Falls ou si elle partirait ailleurs . Elena voulait du changement alors quoi de mieux que le voyage pour ça . Mais avant de voyager elle voulait revoir sa famille et ses amies qui lui avait manqués et qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis bien longtemps .Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait pensé quand elle avait faillit être tuée par Judith et Marc : être un vampire . Il faudrait bien qu'un jour elle se transforme pour vivre avec Klaus pour l'éternité mais elle en avait aussi marre d'être faible . La jeune fille avait atteint l'âge de 18 ans ce qui signifiait qu'elle était majeure , apte à prendre ses propres décision comme elle le voulait . Bien sûr elle n'allait pas décider de se transformer sur un coup de tête mais elle y pensait de plus en plus . Elle se tourna vers Klaus qui la regardait depuis un bon moment déjà .

**- " A quoi tu pense ? demanda t-il .**

**- " A toi , à moi , à l'avenir , répondit Elena .**

**- " Et comment vois-tu ton avenir ? interrogea l'hybride .**

**- " Je ne sais pas , rien n'est sûr à part une chose ... je veux que tu fasse partit de cet avenir .**

Klaus lui sourit . Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait partager son avenir avec lui , c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis bien longtemps .

FIN .

**Ma fiction est maintenant terminée je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et peut être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction .**


End file.
